glee
by areuacat
Summary: Glee season 5 how I see it. As graduation looms, the new directions is shaken to its core. But in high school, anything can happen.
1. 5x01

**So, this is the glee season 5 fic that people have wanted me to do. I don't really have much to say about it except please read and review, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

Scene 1

Will: I remember everything about you. You only get one true love of your life, and you are mine Emma. And I promise you that as long as you just keep being you, and you let me love you, I will be the happiest man , can we just get to the 'I do' part?

(Everyone laughs)

because I can't… I can't spend one more minute without being this women's husband.

Priest: Works for me 'cause I have a reservation at Breadstix to.

(Everyone laughs)

Emma, do you take Will to be your husband, to love and honour, forsaking all others from this day forward?

Emma: I do, I do, I do

Priest: And Will-

Will: Oh I definitely do

(Everyone laughs)

Priest: Well, by the power invested in me and all the rest, Will, Emma, Wemma, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

(The group cheer, clap and scream as Will and Emma kiss and Blaine looks over to Kurt as he holds a ring box in his hand)

Will: Well everyone, Emma and I are now gonna go to Breadstix for our romantic dinner

(Everyone chuckles)

But before I go, I just want to let you all know how proud I am of all of you. I know that, even though things are starting to change and people are leaving us, that you'll all do great things. I also know we'll all be here for you, whenever you need us. (Will's gaze wonders over to Ryder, who is looking at the floor, tearing up) Great job guys, and thank you.

(Will picks up Emma and they leave, and everyone else begins to mingle and get ready to go as well)

(Kurt turns to Blaine)

Kurt: So, I'll see you soon then (Hugs Blaine before turning to leave)

Blaine:(grabs Kurt's hand) Wait, Kurt I… have something to say. Come with me (Blaine leads him away to the auditorium, passing Brittany and Sam in the corridor)

Sam: Look, don't forget about me, okay?

Brittany: (scoffs) how could I? I'm like, the smartest person in America.

(There's silence as Sam looks down to the floor, hurt)

Brittany: That was a joke. Come here you (Sam smiles and they kiss and hug)

Sam: (In Brittany's ear, voice cracking) I love you

Brittany: (Sobbing) Love you to

Scene 2

(Blaine opens the door to the Auditorium and Kurt steps inside. The Auditorium stage s covered in little lights and a single chair is placed onstage. Blaine pulls a remote control out of his pocket and switches on some romantic music)

Kurt: (Anxious) what's going on Blaine?

Blaine: Just sit (Kurt takes a seat and Blaine crouches in front of him, placing both of Kurt's hands in his) Kurt, I love you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. It wasn't about the clothes you wore, your pure innocence or your sense of humour. I knew you were different because you (Places one of Kurt's hands on Blaine's heart) knew me. Sure, you always looks stunning, your one-liners are priceless and you may possibly be the most adorable person I've ever met, but it's what's right (puts his hand on Kurt's heart) here that really made me fall, hard. I mean, when we broke up, I was a mess! I thought it was all over for me. But now we're both right here, right now, and I've never been so happy. And if I've learned anything in these last two years, it's that I never want to let you again. We've both loved, lost and sacrificed to get to where we are now, and I don't want to lose that. To be honest, I just don't want to lose you. So I'm asking you, with no gimmicks, no songs, with nothing but love, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?

(Kurt looks shocked, taken aback. No one says anything.)

Blaine: Come on Kurt, Kurtsie… say something please, I feel like I'm gonna die.

Kurt: (Stutters) uh… wow.

glee

(Blaine, Artie and Tina are walking/rolling down the corridor, making their way to glee club)

Artie: He said WHAT?

Blaine: Come on guys, you're over-reacting. It's stupid!

Tina: (Angry) no, what's stupid is that you wrote the sweetest proposal speech, got everything right-

Artie: And didn't even get out the vapour rub and-

Tina: (Snaps) Shut it Artie.

(Artie puts his hands up in surrender)

Tina: Anyway, he should have said yes.

Blaine: Thanks guys, but I'm okay. I mean, 'I'll think about it' isn't an immediate no, right?

(Silence as they turn the corner into the choir room)

Blaine: (Worried) Right?

(Will enters the room and everyone goes to take their seats. Will claps his hands together)

Will: Okay guys, or should I say Regional Champions?!

(The group woop, clap and cheer. After about 5-10 seconds, it dies down)

Now, although we would rather take this week to celebrate, we have a bigger problem on our hands: Replacing Ryder and Brittany

Sam: (His voice sad) Brittany can't be replaced, she's priceless.

(Everyone turns to look at him, as if they forgot he was there.)

Will: Look Sam, I appreciate that you miss Brittany- we all do- but the longer you stay out of the game, the harder it'll be to-

Sam: (Suddenly his mood changes and he stands up, angry and Mr Schue's response) This isn't a 'game' Mr Schue, this is real life, real love. I thought you'd understand, after you've lost two girls already.

(Mr Schue looks shocked and hurt by the outburst and Sam begins to Stutter)

Ugh, it looks like you don't understand, none of you do! And those of you who do (looks coldly at Tina and Blaine, his voice turning harsher) Don't make an effort to try and help me like I've helped you.

(Gets up and leaves)

(Kitty stands by the door)

Kitty: Mr Schuester?

(Will turns to face her, frustrated)

Will: Yes Kitty?

Kitty: I think I can solve your problem.

~Cuts to Domino, cheerios performance at the pep ralley, sung by Kitty and Amanda with alaborate choreography performed by Kitty, Amanda and the cheerios~

_Kitty:I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitters rainin' on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_Kitty and Amanda harmonising: I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there_

_Amanda: Don't you knooowwwwwww, you spin me out of_

_Amanda and Kitty harmonising: Control_

_Rock my world until the sunlight!_

_Kitty: Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Amanda and Kitty harmonising: Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Amanda: Take me down like a domino_

_Kitty (with Amanda vocalising over the top) _

_Oh baby, baby, got me feelin' so right_

_Oh baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight,_

_Oh baby baby got me feeling so right,_

_Amanda: Oh bab-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Amanda and Kitty harmonising:_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known _

(Ryder gets up and leaves the gym, but is spotted by Jake who follows behind to see what's wrong)

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Kitty and Amanda A-Cappella:_

_Every second is a HIGHlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino._

(The room erupts with applause as Jake closes the gym door)

Jake: Ryder! Hey, Ryder!

(Ryder turns round)

Ryder: (Harshly) what?

Jake: I wanna talk man to man, come on.

(The two boys turn the corner and slip into the library which is empty, apart from a few nerds and the librarian)

Jake: You need to re-join glee

Ryder: No. And also, since when did you make your decisions for me?

Jake: Since I was your friend and you needed me. Since I've seen Sam crumble because his friend didn't stand by him and I knew that I never wanted to be like that.

Ryder: Yeah, but you don't understand, you don't get it. You don't understand how I feel .(Voice rising) I feel like throwing up every time I see her, and I can't look at her or Marley without feeling completely betrayed. Or hurt. Or feeling like I'm gonna cry. Because, they knew how it was affecting me and they didn't try to stop it or protect me, they just let me fall

(Librarian shushes Ryder, who mutters an apology and leans in closer to Jake to talk)

I just feel like I can't face anyone without remembering what she did.

Jake: But you need glee man, you need the music and we need you. Just, think about it, okay?

Ryder: Okay man.

Jake: (Stands up and pushes his chair in. He then bends down and pats him on the shoulder) Thank you, just know that we're always here for you.

(Jake leaves and Ryder leans on his palm)

Ryder: (Under his breath) thank you

~Another love, sung by Sam but acted out by both him and Ryder about Brittany and rejoining glee~

_I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care  
But it's so cold and I don't know where  
I brought you daffodils in a pretty string  
But they won't flower like they did last spring_

And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright  
I'm just so tired to share my nights  
I wanna cry and I wanna love  
But all my tears have been used up

On another love, another love  
All my tears have been used up  
On another love, another love  
All my tears have been used up  
On another love, another love  
All my tears have been used up

And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight  
But my hands been broken, one too many times  
So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude  
Words they always win, but I know I'll lose

I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours  
But I sang 'em all to another heart  
And I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love  
But all my tears have been used up

On another love, another love  
All my tears have been used up  
On another love, another love  
All my tears have been used up  
On another love, another love  
All my tears have been used up

Scene 5

(Marley voiceover down the corridor and into the girls bathroom)

"Marley Rose is on top of the world. I mean, I'm obviously upset about Unique and Ryder and the whole catfish thing, but I'm finally starting to… be myself again. Everything's under control, like it's all starting to fall into place."

(As she does her make up and hair in the toilets, she hears a girl crying in a cubicle. She stops and knocks on the door after a moment of hesitation)

Marley: Hello? (Silence) Are you okay in there?

(The crying seases so it's only a few sniffles. Marley goes in the next door cubicle, climbs on the toilet and looks over the wall to see a girl crying)

(Softly) Hey

(The girl looks up)

Open up

(The girl opens the cubicle door and steps out to look into the mirror. Marley follows her and sits on the sink)

Marley: So, what's your name?

Girl: Uh… my name's Amy. I'm a freshman.

Marley: So then Amy, wassup?

(Amy chuckles as she wipes her tears)

Amy: It's nothing.

Marley: Come on, you were crying. It's not nothing. You can tell me, please.

Amy: I'd really rather not (getting ready to leave, rushing) It was nice talking to you.

(Marley catches her arm and Amy winces slightly at the contact)

Marley: Please don't go. (Amy turns to face her) Do you sing?

Amy: (slightly taken aback) um… a bit, I'm not very good though.

Marley: How about we put it to the test, Itll be fun!

(Amy shrugs and Marley starts singing a-cappella)

~The great escape, sung partly a-cappella in the girls bathroom by Marley and Amy~

_(A-Cappella)_

_Marley: I can understand how the edges are rough  
And they cut you like the tiny slithers of glass  
And you feel too much  
And you don't know how long you're gonna last,_

But everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over,  
Find a way to make the hurt go away,  
But everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over,  
Like you're trying to scream underwater,  
But, I won't let you make the great escape,  
I'm never gonna watch you checkin out of this place  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep you alive someday  
Gonna keep you alive someday

Amy: I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face  
And you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing  
And you retreat to your silent corner  
Like you decided the fight was over for ya,

Everyone you know, (Music kicks in) is tryin'a smooth it over,  
Find a way to make the hurt go away,  
Everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over,  
Everyone needs a floor they can fall through  
I won't let you make the great escape,  
I'm never gonna watch you checkin outta this place  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep you alive someday  
They're gonna keep you alive someday

Marley: Oh, Terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me  
Amy:And I don't need a pill to make me numb  
Marley:And I wrote the book on runnin',  
Amy:But that chapter of my life will soon be done

Both: I'm the king of the great escape  
You're not gonna watch me checkin outta this place  
You're not gonna lose me  
Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep us alive, someday

_(A-Cappella)  
Yeah the passion and the pain  
Are gonna keep us alive someday, someday_

Amy: Oh my god, that was AWESOME! (Amy hugs Marley and although she's slightly shocked by the gesture, Marley returns it)

Marley: Guuuuurrrl, you were A-MAZ-ING!

Amy: Seriously, never do that again!

(The pair laugh and both sit on the sinks. Marley looks across at the girl and puts her arm around her)

Marley: You know, we're pretty alike, you and me. We're just two girls struggling to find a way to live with ourselves. (Pause) Whatever you were crying about, you know you can tell me, right? (Amy nods) good, because I'd hate for someone else to be in the position I was at the start of the year, not knowing how beautiful they are. (There's another pause) Hey, if you're interested, glee auditions are in a day or two afterschool, and I really think you should join.

Amy: Really?

Marley: Yeah, you are seriously talented Amy. Believe it. So (jumps down off the sink) Wanna go eat? I'm starving.

Amy: Okay, (Marley exits. As Amy pushes the door open, she looks behind her with a sad expression to see shards of bloodied glass on the floor. She pulls down her cardigan sleeves and leaves, camera zooming up on the glass)

Scene 6

_~Wake me up, sung by Jake in front of the glee club~_

_Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start_

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

Didn't know I was lost

(When he finishes, everyone claps and cheers him. As the group begin to settle down, Kitty and Amanda enter, Kitty taking her seat)

Amanda: Wow, wow, wow. Back up. Kitty Cat, you never told me that this was the loser convention, you said it was a glee club filled with hot guys (All the guys smirk) and a nerdy cripple (Artie's face falls and Kitty mouths 'sorry' to him)

Will:Excuse me Amanda, but you can't just come in here and tear others down.

Amanda: Actually Manwhore, I can do and say whatever the hell I want, for three CRUCIAL reasons:

1) I'm hot

2) Your club of misfits need me to be able to compete at your lousy show choir competition

3) Because me and KK are the only shot your 'kids' have at being anything more than the bottom-of-the-heap saddos that they truly are. So, if you excuse me, I'll take my seat right here. (Amanda, satisfied with herself, takes a seat next to Kitty. Mr Schue sighs)

Will: Okay everyone, welcome Amanda James

(Half-hearted clap, Amanda sits back in her chair and grins)

So now we only need one more member.

(Jake Enters)

Jake: I think I have that covered.

(Ryder enters and everyone- excluding Unique- goes and hugs him, cheers for him, claps etc… Ryder's eyes fall on Amanda. He stares at her, smiling and flirting, and she does the same back.)

Jake: (pats him on the back) Dude, you gonna be okay?

Ryder: Don't worry man, I'll be just fine.

Scene 7

(Kurt, Rachel and Santana's apartment. Kurt and Santana arrive back home)

Kurt: (Lugging all the luggage behind him, obviously struggling) Hello? Rach?

Santana: Don't worry, she's probably out picking up jigalos. Or worse…

(Finn enters from Rachel's room)

Kurt: (shouts) FINN! (The boy runs up to hug Finn)

Santana: And I seriously thought there was no worse alternative.

Finn: (chuckles) Nice to see you to Satan.

(Santana laughs and the pair hug. Rachel comes out of her room in Finn's cardigan and her short pj's. She smiles at the sight of her friends)

Rachel: Hey guys!

Santana: Not worth it, is he Rach.

Rachel: I don't know what you mean Santana

(Finn smirks)

Come 'ere

(Rachel hugs Santana a bit too tight)

(Whispered) I thought you said you'd be an hour

Santana: (pleased with herself) I lied!

Rachel: Why?

(Santana looks Rachel up and down, amused)

Santana: Oh, you knoooooooowwwwww why

(Rachel steps out of Santana's embrace and Santana laughs. They all begin to do their own thing, Santana getting food and a can of coke, Rachel pouring herself a glass of water and Finn being, well… Finn)

Kurt: (clears throat) Girls, can I talk to you for a sec?

(The girls nod and obediently take a seat. Finn taps Kurt on the shoulder)

Finn: Ahem, correction. Girls… (opens out arms) And Finn.

Kurt: Okay, whatever you say.

(Finn smiles at his brother and grabs a beer before sitting next to Rachel on the couch)

Kurt: Okay, well, after Regionals… Blaine proposed!

(The girls fangirl, screaming, screeching and clapping, Finn just looks pained from the sound)

Finn: What did you say?

Kurt: Well, I said I'd think about it.

(There's a silence as Rachel and Santana's faces drop)

Santana: You. Dickhead.

Rachel: How could you do that to Blaine!

Finn: Wait Rachel, that's what you did to me.

(Awkward silence)

Rachel: (in a small voice) Oh yeah. (bit awkward)

Santana: Anyway, you are gonna say no, aren't you? (Finn gives her a confused look) I mean, look how they turned out (Gestures to Finn and Rachel who look hurt) I mean, the ex-girlfriend of a jigalo, and a Mr Schue 2.0… in a cardigan. (Finn scowls)

(Rachel leans closer into Finn)

Rachel: (Whispers in his ear) don't listen to her. I think cardigans are sexy.

Santana: (obviously overhearing) So THAT'S why you had a crush on Mr Schue for a week

(Finn ignores her and kisses Rachel)

Santana: Barf. (Making gagging noises)

(The pair break away from each other and Rachel gets to her feet and grabs the trash bag from the bin)

Rachel: I'm gonna take this out, but I just wanna tell you Kurt, that saying no's the right decision. I mean, you just got back together and you need time, ya know? Back in a sec.

Santana: I'm gonna turn in to. Bitches like me need our beauty sleep

(The two boys say night and Rachel leaves. Finn goes and sits next to Kurt, putting an arm round him)

Finn: You okay dude?

(Kurt tries to put on a brave face and looks up at Finn)

Kurt: Yeah, I'm fine. (Kurt slouches back in his chair a bit more, with his head resting on his palm)

Finn: No, you're can say whatever they want, but it's not their choice. It's yours. And I've always admired you for not caring what anyone thinks but caring enough to take on valid opinions. So listen to me now. It's your life to live, and you have to deal with the consequences. I think you and Blaine are right for each other, you just work. You met by chance and stayed by destiny. The point is that the way you and Blaine look at each other is the way Rach and I look at each other. And sure, it didn't work out for us, but that doesn't mean it won't work for you. Just remember that it's your heart dude, your call. I just know that Blaine will love and cherish it like no other.

~New York sung by Blaine, recorded live and played on the piano~

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York  
If the curve of you was curved on me  
I'd tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you  
'Cause I loved the simple thought of you  
If our hearts are never broken and there's no joy in the mending  
There's so much this hurt can teach us both  
There's distance and there's silence, your words have never left me  
They're the prayer that I say every day_

Come on, come out, come here, come here  
The lone neon nights and the ache of the ocean  
And the fire that was starting to spark  
I miss it all, from the love to the lightning  
And the lack of it snaps me in two

Just give me a sign, there's an end and not beginning  
To the quiet chaos driving me mad  
The lone neon nights and the walls of the ocean  
And the fire that is starting to go out

(Tina is leaning against the wall, smiling at Blaine in awe)

Tina: How are you so damn talented?

(Blaine turns round to see her and gets to his feet, stepping away from the piano and walking towards her)

Blaine: Well, (reaches Tina, twirls and dips her) some call it a gift, but I (pulls her upright) I call it totally awesomeness.

Tina: (laughing) that doesn't even make sense!

Blaine: Eh, I like to be creative

(Blaine shrugs and sits down on the steps, head resting on his hands. Tina sits beside him)

Tina: You miss him, don't you?

Blaine: (sighs) yeah. I just hate waiting, you know? I don't know how I'll take it if he says no, I don't think I can stand the rejection.

Tina: I understand, but what's life without taking a few chances?

(Blaine studies her for a minute)

Blaine: I love you Tina, you always know what to say.

Tina: It's a gift!

(the couple laugh and decide to take their places. When everyone's there, a girl walks onstage, looking anxious and worries)

Amy: Hi, my name's Amy and, uh… my friend Marley (gestures to Marley in the audience) said I should try out so… yeah. (nervous laugh)

Will: (smiling warmly) That's great Amy, whenever you're ready.

(she stands centre stage, spotlight beaming down on her. She takes a deep breath and starts)

~ Amy sings Breakaway~

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

(Everyone claps and cheers. Blaine's phone goes off and he stands to go check it, Tina, Sam and Artie stare after her. Marley gets to her feet and runs up to hug Amy)

Marley: Well done

Amy: (Whispers) thank you

Marley: Just believe in your ability. You have a gift that you don't believe you have and you need to start to realise how amazing you are.

Will: Welcome to glee club, let's go to Nationals!

~The group run up on stage and begin singing We are golden~

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No givin' up when you're young and you want some_

Running around again  
Running from running

Jake: Waking up in the midday sun  
What's to live for?  
You could see what I've done

_Artie: Staring at emotion  
In the light of day  
I was running from the things that you'd say_

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

Running around again  
Running from running  
Running around again  
Running from running

Ryder: I was a boy at an open door  
Why you staring  
Do you still think that you know?

_Kitty: Looking for treasure  
In the things that you threw  
Like a magpie  
I live for glitter, not you_

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

Kitty: Maybe losing my mind  
I'm still wondering why  
Had to let the world let it bleed me dry

We are not what you think we are  
We are not what you think we are  
We are not what you think we are

_Marley and Amy (who then vocalise over the top): We are golden, we are golden_

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

_Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running  
Running around again  
(Running around again)  
Running from running_

(during running around again)Blaine: (in the corridor) hello, Kurt?

Kurt: I've thought about it, and… yes. Yes I'll be your fiancé!

Blaine: (close to tears) I love you Kurt Hummel

Kurt: I love you to Blaine

_We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden_


	2. 5x02

**Hey everyone! So it was great to here that you guys liked the last chapter, and I've decided to post on this story every Monday, so tune in then. **

**Few quick things:**

**1) Yes, Amy and Amanda are Sandra and Nami from my SYOC TGP3:Who you are, I tried to write the characters that they wanted here, so that does mean you'll be seeing Willow and Daniel soon. My plan is for Willow to be from Episode 7 onwards and for Daniel to be in about episode 13. **

**2) A new character is being introduced this chapter. Her name is Jodie and is played by Aylin Baramoglu. I have (big) plans to have other glee project contenders to star in this season (Michael Weisman, Abraham Lim and Marissa Von Bleiken, Nellie and Shanna are being considered so far bitches!) so if you have character ideas for any glee contenders, then let me know. I'm considering bringing back Rory, Betty and Harmony to. Is that a good feeling or what? **

**3) I just want to thank everyone for supporting this story and I'd love to hear your views, so review or PM me. I love talking to people on here so send me a PM and that'd be great. Thanks guys! x**

* * *

Scene 1

(The New Direction guys enter the busy Lima Bean and go to line up to purchase their beverages. After they all order, Ryder offers to pay but is stopped by Blaine)

Blaine: (shakes his head) nah man, it's on me.

(Ryder smiles and waits to help carry the drinks over)

Nick: (from behind) Now Blainers (Blaine turns around) You know hitting on straight guys is never a good idea!

Jeff: Cough Jeramiah Cough

Blaine: Nick! Jeff! (Blaine runs up to the pair and give them a huge hug. When they break away, Sebastian approaches)

Sebastian: Blaine (outstretches hand for Blaine to shake. Blaine takes it)

Blaine: Hey Seb, how are you?

Sebastian: (drops Blaine's hand) great actually. After sectionals, Hunter didn't take losing overly well and transferred, re-instating me as Head Warbler.

Blaine: That's amazing Seb. So, been performing much lately? (Thad and Trent join the conversation)

Sebastian: Eh, here and there-

Thad: A lot of Gaps-

Trent: -You could say it was a 'gap attack'

Blaine: (sighs) Seriously guys, that was like, two years ago. (glances at a confused Ryder) You don't wanna know.

Nick: (takes a big, over-dramatic breath) Basically-

Blaine: Oh look, coffee. Come over here guys, I've got an announcement.

(The Warblers surrender and join the table with Artie, Sam, Jake and Joe. Nick falls into step with Ryder)

Nick: (Loud Whisper) Basically-

Blaine: (Turns around) No Duval

Nick: (sighs) fine mother.

(Everyone gathers around the table, looking at Blaine expectantly)

Blaine: Okay, as you guys know, I proposed to Kurt after Regionals.

(The Warblers look shocked, obviously oblivious)

Jeff: Wait... WHAT?

Nick: And you iddn't tell us!

Thad: You mock us, sir!

Trent: Bitch please!

Blaine: Wait, did I not tell you? (he's really stepped in it now) oops, sorry guys! Anyway, that happened, and also, calm the sass Trent! god!

Trent: (looks down into his lap) I'm sorry.

Jeff: So, what did he say?

Blaine: (bites his lip, trying to hide his excitement) Well... he said yes.

~All the ND guys look at each other and the music for crashed the wedding by Busted kicks in. The performance involves them messing around with costumes and props in front of the glee club. Some props include: Inflatable guitars and wedding dresses... I'll leave it to your imaginations... ;) ~

_Sam: I'm so rushed off my feet,_  
_Looking for Gordon street,_  
_So much I need to say, _  
_I'm sorry that its on her wedding day..._

_Joe: Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)_  
_Her daddy disagrees,_  
_He's always hated me, _  
_Coz I never got, a j-o-b..._

_Coz she's mine, _

_And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,_  
_Its better than regretting,_  
_I could have been a loser kid_  
_And ran away and hid_  
_But it's the best thing that I ever did._

_Coz true love lasts forever_  
_And now we're back together_  
_As if he never met her_  
_So looking back, _  
_I'm glad i crashed the wedding..._

_Ryder: The neighbours spread the word (Jake: and), _  
_My mom cried when she heard,_  
_Jake: I stole my girl away, _  
_From everybody gathered there that day._

_Jake: And, just in time, _

_And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,_  
_Its better than regretting,_  
_I could have been a loser kid_  
_And ran away and hid_  
_I said I'd do it and I did._

_Coz true love lasts forever_  
_And now we're back together_  
_As if he never met her_  
_So looking back, _  
_I'm glad i crashed the wedding..._

_Artie: Don't waste time being_  
_Mad at me for taking her away, coz_  
_Anyway she didn't want to stay._  
_So please believe me when I say_

_Sam: She's glad I crashed the wedding_

_Artie:Its better than regretting..._

_Joe: The ring she got was lame_

_Sam: She couldn't take the pain,_

_Ryder: She didn't want a silly second name_

_Coz true love lasts forever,_  
_And now we're back together_  
_You might as well forget her,_  
_And walk away_  
_She's glad I crashed the wedding..._

(The room erupts with applause and Blaine gets to his feet.)

Blaine: Guys, that was amazing, thank you!

(All the boys hug Blaine. Mr Schue gets to his feet and applauds the group)

Will: Great, GREAT job you guys. You had so much energy, it was fantastic.

(The bell rings and everyone goes packs up their stuff, chatting as they leave. The voices become mumbled as Ryder has a voiceover as he looks at Amanda)

Ryder: _'Okay, I admit it: I'm in love. It's stupid to say, but it's true. I didn't think it would happen so fast, or I'd fall so hard after the whole Katie/Unique thing. I still haven't spoken to Unique, I can't look at her. I can see that that kind of makes me a douche for not being able to move on from it, but it's impossible. Marley don't talk to me much anymore, she's made her choice, picked her side. That makes it hard for Jake to. I guess I'm an outcast. The only one who's there for me is Kitty, and where Kitty is, Amanda is to. She's just, so... sexy. She's fearless, hot, an amazing singer. And I know that Mr Schue didn't set us an assignment, but I already have one. Amanda (Ryder cocks his head and smiles at Amanda, who smiles back) you are my new project.' _

(Ryder grabs his rucksack and leaves the choir room, shortly followed by Kitty and Amanda.)

Scene 2

Kitty runs up behind him and jumps on his back. Amanda saunters over and stands next to kitty)

Ryder: Uh... no hello?

(Kitty laughs)

Kitty: Hey Ryder (She slaps his arm playfully) So, you looking forward for this week? I mean, Mr Schue didn't give us an assignment so I guess we can basically do whatever we want.

Ryder: (smiles at her and wraps his arms around her. His answer is said flirtatiously, directed at Amanda) Yeah, I'm pretty pumped. I know exactly what I'm gonna do.

Amanda: (Scoffs, arms crossed and expression obviously amused.) Nerd alert. Or gay, at least.

Kitty: (gives Amanda a look, obviously defensive) Excuse me?

Amanda: I'm just saying that he's so (mockingly) 'pumped' about some show tune in sequin riding pants.

Ryder: There are two things that are wrong with that statement:

1) Show tunes aren't my thing and

2) I'd look freakin' hot in sequined riding pants

Amanda: (saluting mockingly) Whatever you say Mr Zucco

Kitty: (drawing attention back to herself, feeling like they forgot she was there) Anyway, I'll see you later Ryder, A and I have cheerios practise.

Ryder: See ya later (The two girls leave and Ryder watches them go, his gaze on Amanda's ass)

(Bell rings)

Oh my god.

Scene 3

(Rachel, Santana and Kurt's NYC apartment. Phone ringing. Kurt answers it)

Kurt: Hello? Yes, she does. Oh... um... (stutters, unsure what to say) Of course! Uh, Rachel! (Calls, voice louder) Rachel!

(Rachel enters, sees Kurt holding the phone and stops still)

Kurt: (Mouthing over-dramatically, pointing at the phone) IT'S. HIM.

Rachel: Oh my god! (Starts quietly panicking, until Kurt forces the phone into Rachel's hand. She takes a deep breath and puts the phone up to her ear) Hello? Yes, speaking. Okay, thank you. Bye. (She hangs up the phone and turns to Kurt)

I got it. I'm Fanny.

Scene 4

~Amy sings Iris by The Goo Goo dolls to the group~

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_and I don't wanna go home right now_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything seems like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_~Instrumental into key change~_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just wanted you to know who I am_

(Everyone politely claps for her and she smiles. Mr Schue gets to his feet)

Will: Well done Amy, really great.

Amanda: Yeah, very. In the whole 'attention seeking, it's all about Amy the Emo' respect of things.

(Ryder chuckles slightly and Amy looks very hurt, opening and closing her mouth, wanting to fight back but not knowing how to. She just feels like she could cry.)

Marley: Hey Amanda, that's really mean.

Amanda: (mocking) Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just go puck up my guts to make myself feel like a nicer person, shall I. Just so I don't inflict my worthless talent on anyone e-

Will: (Shout) ENOUGH.

(Everyone jumps in shock, feeling like it's been a long time since Will had an outburst like this)

AMANDA JAMES, PLEASE LEAVE THE CHOIR ROOM. YOU'RE NO LONGER WELCOME IN GLEE CLUB. THIS CLUB IS ABOUT DREAMS AND MAKING PEOPLE FEEL SAFE AND SECURE AND THAT'S THE **LAST **THING YOU'RE DOING. GO.

(There is complete silence. Ryder and Kitty stand to protest but Jake pulls them down. Marley just looks at the floor with her arm around her waist, feeling very worthless and small. Jake puts his arm around her and she smiles slightly.)

Amanda: You know what? Fine. I never wanted to be here anyway. (she grabs her bag and stands up) Good luck winning without me.

Tina: Don't worry, I think we'll be JUST fine.

Scene 5

(NYC club, lights low, music in the background. Rachel, Kurt + Santana are sitting around a table with drinks)

Rachel: What a great place to celebrate, thanks so much, you guys are the best.

Santana: Well, I have to say, I'll take any excuse to see Rachel Berry drunk shouting 'it tastes like Pig' and doing pissed karaoke, but this is really the best reason yet. I'm really proud of you.

Rachel: Wow Santana, was that nearly a congratulations?

Santana: Yep, you better believe it Frodo.

Kurt: (under his breath) It was short lived.

Rachel: (Ignoring Kurt's comment) Well I'm touched, thank you Santana.

Kurt: Okay! Let's all raise our alcoholic beverages to Rachel Berry, Broadway starlet!

(They raise their glasses and take a sip. Then the intro to 'Explode' by Cover Drive feat. Dappy begins)

Kurt: Ooh I love this song!

Rachel: Really?

Santana: Calm yo' titties Hummel.

(The trio move towards the stage and see a hot student around their age dancing singing and dancing sexily with Brody)

Kurt: Look at that hot piece of ass attached to Brody's leg!

Santana: Okay, that did not sound good coming from your mouth Lady Hummel.

Rachel: Wow, Santana, she's cute! Even if she is, ya know, grinding Brody and... (Her voice trails off)

Kurt: Yeah, if I was straight, I'd go for that.

Santana: (coughs) out of your league (coughs)

Kurt: (mocking Santana) (cough) shut up (cough)

Santana: She is hot though

_Remi:_ _You speak, and I'm grumblin'__  
_

_You move, and I'm blundering_

_Slowly I'm losing control_

_I feel it bangin'_

_got me vibratin'_

_you got me now, I'm falling so don't let me go_

_No one can take me_

_No drug could fix me_

_You've got me now, I feel like I'm going to explode_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You hit me now I feel like I'm going to explode_

_You're looking in my face,_

_and I can't keep it down_

_I let the words escape_

_I'm gonna shout it out_

_No I can't help myself, _

_I can't control it babe_

_I feel it building up, you've got me blown away_

_You speak, and I'm grumblin'_

_You move, and I'm blubbering_

_Slowly I'm losing control_

_I feel it bangin'_

_Got me vibratin'_

_You got me now, I'm falling so don't let me go_

_No one could take me_

_No drug could fix me_

_You've got me now I feel like i'm going to explode_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You've hit me now i feel like I'm going to explode_

_Brody: I'm your guy and you know that_

_You know once you go here you never go back_

_She be on my shh even though she got a man of her own_

_Three words: Whipped indiana Jones_

_I'll be in the backseat, only if you get infront_

_Body smokin', she loves it when I'm being blunt_

_Sun kissed skin straight from the Caribbean,_

_You're a good girl, but you're bad news, I can see it_

_I see that you ain't in it for the moula,_

_You know 'cause you're hot I'm gonna throw you in the cooler_

_You be my baby, 'cause I'm all that, _

_I won't look into your eyes until they roll back_

_Put it put it down now, baby do it nice and slow_

_If you ain't like them other's then show me somethin' I don't know_

_If you're a time bomb, then I'll make you blow_

_Just put them high heels on and turn the lights down lo-o-ow_

_Remi (With Brody vocalising over the top):_

_I feel it bangin' _

_got me vibratin'_

_You got me and I'm falling so don't let me go_

_No one can take me_

_No drug can fix me_

_You got me now I feel like I'm going to explode_

_Oh, oh, oh (Brody: turn around turn around turn around)_

_Oh oh oh (Brody: Ooohhh)_

_You've got me now I feel like I'm going to_

_Brody and Remi: Explode!_

(Everyone claps, woops and cheers, Santana clapping a lot and very fast, not taking her eyes off of Remi, who winks at her.)

Remi: Thank you so much everyone! You've been a great crowd! I love you all! (Brody helps Remi offstage and Brody goes over to Rachel while Remi gets caught up in the crowd)

Brody: Hi.

Rachel: Hi.

Brody: How you been?

Rachel: Umm... good thanks, good. I got Fanny so, that's good.

Brody: Really! That's amazing Rach, I'm so proud of you!

Rachel: Thanks so... how you been? I haven't seen you much around school and in Cassie's dance class of doom.

Brody: Good thanks and, uh (scratches the back of his head awkwardly) Yeah well, I asked to move classes. I just thought that it'd be awkward for you if I was there so.

Rachel: (awkwardly) well, cool.

(There's an awkward silence)

Brody: (lowering voice) I just want to let you know that I don't do... that anymore. I thought about what you said, and what Finn did to my face and I just saw how I was messing my life up so...

Rachel: Well, good for you. You are a great guy Brody, I'm sorry it didn't work out.

Brody: I am to. Finn's lucky to have you.

Rachel: And I'm lucky to have him.

Kurt: (Interupting conversation) Hey Rach, you ready to go? (looks at Brody as if he didn't see that Rachel was talking to him) Oh hey Brody! Good to see you!

(Brody waves)

Brody: Well, it was nice talking to you Rachel and well done on getting Fanny, I can't wait to come watch. See you later guys (Brody leaves to go talk to some friends and Kurt takes Rachel's arm)

Kurt: .welcome.

Rachel: Looks like Santana and that girl are getting on well.

Santana: You were really great tonight.

Remi: (touched) aww... thank you. I was in Brody's class when you bitch slapped him with a Paula Abdul song. It was pretty amazing.

Santana: (blushing) Thanks. Santana,

Remi: Remi. (they shake hands) so, uh... it's kinda crowded here, do you maybe wanna go someplace a bit quieter?

(Santana looks behind her at Rachel and Kurt, giving her the thumbs up and smiles)

Santana: Yeah, i'd like that. I'd like that a lot.

(Remi takes Santana's hand and leads her out into a corridor and outside. They find a bench and sit down)

Remi: Ugh, that's better. I mean, I love my job and it's fun and everything, but it's nice not to constantly be surrounded by the stench of 'pit sweat.

(Santana laughs and sits down next to Remi on the bench)

Santana: So, how long have you been doing your job then?

Remi: Uh... about three years I think. I'm a junior at NYADA so I started when I was about eighteen as a freshman. Brody's been doing it for a couple of months with me.

Santana: So, what's the deal with you and Brody then?

Remi: Just friends, definitely. I mean, when I first met him I thought he was kind of hot, but then I came to realisation that he looks like a donkey and kinda lost interest.

(The pair laugh)

Santana: Um... I know we only just met but... are you straight? Or gay? Or what, cause my gaydar isn't fully functioning.

Remi: (chuckles) Uh... bit of both, haha. Nah, I'm bi. You?

Santana: (matter of factly)Lez

Remi: Cool, so I'm in with a chance. Nice!

(Brody pokes his head out the door and signals for Remi to come back in, ignoring Santana)

Remi: Look, I gotta go. Will you maybe stick around? We could go grab a bite to eat later?

Santana: Yeah, sure, totally.

(Remi holds out her hand and Santana takes it as they plunge back into the humid club)

Scene 6

(The bell rings and Amanda opens her locker. A piece of paper flutters out and falls to the floor. She bends down and picks it up)

Come 2 the Odditorrium now

-Ryder x

(she looks around to check no one's watching but the hallways basically empty. She runs to the auditorium and closes the door behind her. Ryder is sitting onstage but gets up when he sees her)

Ryder: I thought you wouldn't show.

Amanda: Um... I had nothing better to do.

So... what did you want?

Ryder: Well, I thought that since you'r not in glee anymore, you might want a private viewing of my song. (He jumps offstage and takes her hand, directing her onstage where there's a stool. She sits on it, but quite quickly is off it and is dancing with him)

~Blake sings cooler than me by Mike Posner~

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_Then I would already have you up on my arm_

_I used to borrow my tricks_

_I hope that you like this but, _

_You probably won't_

_You think you're cooler than me_

_You've got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear em around like you're cooler than me and_

_you never say hey, you don't remember my name yeah_

_It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me_

_~Dance break~_

_We all see, yeah we got no doubts_

_'Cause we all see_

_You've got your head in the clouuuuuuuuuuuuddddddds_

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love then I'd_

_already have you up and under my arm_

_i used to borrow my tricks, I hope that you like this but_

_You probably won't, you think you're cooler than me._

(The song finishes and Amanda leans in and kisses him. They wrap their arms around each other and kiss, not knowing that Kitty saw everything. Kitty tears up and runs into the girls bathroom, where Marley and Unique are. She runs into Marley's arms)

Marley: Hey, what's up?

(Kitty tries desperately to get some words out and regain some composure but only splutters, sobbing. Marley looks up at Unique who's face falls)

Unique: (her voice barely a whisper) Ryder.

(Kitty starts to cry more and Marley suddenly gets it)

Marley: Oh my god, you like Ryder to! (Marley hugs Kitty tight, whispering to her. After a few more moments, Kitty starts to regain composure, dabs her eyes and sniffles)

Kitty: Well, if that's how it's gonna be, then I can't even trust my friends anymore. (she leaves the bathroom, quickly followed by Marley and Unique. Ryder is walking down the corridor, looking pleased with himself and then sees Kitty storming towards him, who slaps him. Marley's mouth drops in shock)

Ryder: Ouch! Kitty! What was that for? (hand pressed on his red cheek)

Kitty: For my broken heart.

~My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, sung by Kitty in front of the New Directions, back up from Marley and Tina~

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something you said?_  
_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread (Marley: breakable thread)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (Tina: that I wanted)_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (Marley:we lost it)_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say (Marley:they say)_  
_They tell you I'm difficult_  
_But so are they (Tina:but so are they)_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know you (Marley and Tina: even know you)?_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the stuff that you do (Marley:all the stuff that you do) _

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
_Thanks for acting like you cared_  
_And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_It's nice to know we had it all_  
_Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

(Everyone claps because Kitty was so good. Ryder immediately gets to his feet and takes Kitty outside, not wanting to make a scene)

Ryder: Oh my god Kitty, I'm so sorry, I didn't know

Kitty: Yeah, I got that.

Ryder: It's just that, you're like a sister to me and-

Kitty: (struggling to keep it together) I get it, you like her better. I'm just a friend. Just know that when she breaks your sorry little heart, I'm gonna be the only one who loves you enough to pick up the pieces, just like the Katie thing. And that's who I am: A sad, sorry little consolation prize (She turns and leaves, first walking and then breaking into a run)

Ryder: (Calling after her) Kitty! Wait! (to himself) You'll never be a consolation prize to me.

Scene 7

(Santana arrives back in her NYC apartment early the next mornng, trying to be as quiet as she can. From where she is, she thinks Rachel and Kurt are in bed sleeping, but Kurt is sitting on the sofa, waiting for her)

Kurt: She's back! (pokes his head up from the couch) Hey Santana

(Rachel runs in)

Rachel: Hey Santana? How did it go?

(Santana pauses, trying to decide how much of the story to tell)

Santana: I'm going to bed, night. (she breezes past Rachel and leaves, smiling.)

Rachel: Right, I need to go to school and tell Cassie about Funny girl, okay?

Kurt: Ooh, and then you need to call Finn.

Rachel: Yeah, I will. See you in a bit.

(Rachel leaves and, after some hesitation, Kurt picks up the phone and dials Finn's number)

Finn: Hello?

Kurt: Hey Finn.

Finn: (calling to Puck) Hey Puck! It's Kurt! (To Kurt) Puck says hi

Kurt: (purses his lips, amused) how nice. Anyway, I thought I'd let you know that I took your advice and I said yes.

Finn: Good going dude, you guys are gonna be great together. I'm happy for you.

Kurt: I'm glad, I just wanted to say thanks to. You know, for, well... everything.

Finn: No problem, Sorry I had to leave New York so early, but you know how it is.

Kurt: Yeah, it's okay. I need to go now, okay? I'll speak to you tomorrow. Love you

Finn: Love you too man, bye.

(Kurt hangs up, grabs his coat and leaves, just as, back at McKinley, the music kicks in for a group performance)

~Right place right time by Olly Murs, performed by Blaine with the new Directions~

_We got our eyes wide open, feeling like we are almost there._  
_Words unspoken disappearing in the air_  
_All I see is you and I_  
_You're the only lifeline that I need tonight_  
_I'm letting go._

_So this is what it feels like_  
_Being at the right place the right time_  
_I'm hanging on for dear life_  
_Hoping we can make this a long night_  
_This is why we came yeah_  
_I can feel it in my veins_  
_So this is what it feels like_  
_Right place the right time_

_Loud explosions only you and I can hear_  
_Doors fly open, you're the cure for all my fears_  
_All I see is you and I_  
_You're the only lifeline that I need tonight_  
_I'm letting go._

_Right here and now feels like forever_  
_Never touch the ground when we're together_  
_Right here and now feels like forever, forever, forever, forever, forever_

_So this is what it feels like_  
_Being at the right place the right time_  
_I'm hanging on for dear life_  
_Hoping we can make this a long night._  
_(Oh)_  
_Right place the right time_  
_(Oh)_  
_Right place the right time_  
_(Oh)_  
_Right here and now feels like forever (right place, the right time)_  
_Never touch the ground when we are together_  
_Right here and now feels like forever_  
_Right place the right time._

(Will stands and claps, walking onstage)

Will: Well done guys, take a break okay. Meet back here in five minutes, okay?

(Everyone starts to grab their drinks bottles or chat with people. Kitty grabs her bottle of water and takes a sip)

Unique: Hey, kitty?

(Kitty glances at her and takes a swig of her drink)

Kitty: What?

Unique: Can we talk?

(Kitty looks over in the direction of Ryder, who's talking to Jake)

Kitty: Sure.

(The two girls go into the wings and sit backstage)

What do you wanna talk about?

Unique: Look, I know you like Ryder b-

Kitty: (stands up, enraged, hand on head) Oh my god! Not this AGAIN!

Unique: (slightly hurt and scared) Sit down, please.

(Kitty huffs and sits down)

I just wanted to tell you that I understand. Obviously, after the whole Catfish thing I know Ryder doesn't like me back but I still can't get over it. I just want to tell you not to make my mistake, and that I'll be here for you... no sass attached.

(Kitty hugs Unique)

I think you guys would be great together

Kitty: Thank you.

Will: (Pokes his head around the backstage curtain) Girls, we're ready.

(Kitty and Unique get up and follow Mr Schuester onstage)

Okay. From the top again. 5, 6, 7, 8!

Scene 8

(Rachel walks in to Dance 101- Cassandra's classroom at NYADA. Cassie is stretching on the bar in the corner and doesn't see her come in)

Rachel: Miss July?

(Cassie turns round and smiles slightly)

Cassandra: Yes Rachel?

Rachel: I just wanted to let you know that I got Fanny!

(Cassandra beams and hugs Rachel)

Cassandra: Well done, you deserve it.

Rachel: Um... I also wanted to say thank you. You know, for believing in me enough to push me to my limits, and past them. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you.

Cassie: Well, that's what I'm here for.

Rachel: I'll see you round. (she holds her hand up and waves slightly, leaving the classroom and pulling out her phone to dial Finn's number. He picks up after the first ring)

Finn: Hey Rach, how did it go?

Rachel: I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. But... I got it!

Finn: I knew you would (starts to cry) I'm so proud of you.

Rachel: Finn? Are you crying?

Finn: (laughs) Yeah, it's ridiculous. I'm just so happy for you, seeing what you've become. I love you so much, remember that. Don't forget about me, okay?

Rachel: (tearing up as well) Don't worry, I could never do that.

Finn: Good. Okay, I need to go catch my Vancouver flight, okay? I love you.

Rachel: Love you to, bye.

Finn: Goodbye Rach.

(They hang up and the phone makes a long beep as it fades to black)

* * *

**You guys know what's next. I'm gonna say sorry now. x R.I.P Cory Monteith x**


	3. 5x03 Part 1

**Hey everyone. So you know what this is. These next two chapters are part of the two part tribute to Cory Monteith. I've tried to stick to what happened (instead of doing what glee are rumoured to be doing which is not really talking about how he died) hense why I talked about Vancouver in the last chapter. I really hope I do Cory justice; he was an idol of mine and I love him so much, and my thoughts go out to the glee cast, his friends and his family at this hard time. **

**In the reviews, please share your favourite memory of Cory/Finn, I'd love to here them. Thank you x**

* * *

Scene 1

(Puck is asleep in the dorm room. The phone is ringing. Puck lazily reaches for the phone, grabs it and holds it up to his ear. He yawns)

Puck: (tired) Hello? Yeah, that's me. Uh huh, he is. (Puck's face falls and drains of colour) What do you mean was?

Policewomen: Mr Puckerman, early this morning, your friend Finn Hudson was found dead in his hotel room in Vancouver. It's suspected to be a drug overdose an-

Puck: No, you... you've got the wrong guy. Finn, he-

Policewomen: I know this is hard to take Mr Puckerman, but please listen to me; we've ran tests, it is definitely him. I'm deeply sorry-

Puck: (in a rage, in denial, he stands up with angry tears streaming down his face) No! This is your job, you're not sorry. And it wouldn't matter if you were, because you're WRONG! He (Puck drops the phone, staring down at it in horror as he falls to his knees) He can't be.

**glee**

Scene 2

(The bell rings. The glee club are messing about, chatting in the choir room. Mr Schuester walks through the door, eyes bloodshot. The room falls silent as everyone's eyes fall on him)

Will: Everybody sit down, I have something to say.

(The group obidiently sit)

I just got off the phone with Puck (Jake 'perks up' slightly at the mention of his brother) And, uh-

(Will stammers, choked up. He sits down on a chair in the middle of the group)

Early this morning, a boy of nineteen was found dead. You all knew him. Some of you, knew him as a teacher (Camera falls on Marley, Kitty, Jake, Ryder), others knew him as the guy who led us to a National championship (Artie, Tina, Sam, Blaine, Joe and Sugar begin to get the picture, staring at Mr Schue in a state of shock)

(Voice cracking) And I could even say he was like the son I never had. But all of us knew him as (His voice breaks and he begins to sob, trying to keep it together) a friend. The body was this morning identified as...Finn Hudson.

(Tina lets out a loud sob, Artie crying silently, being comforted by a weeping Sugar. Sam, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Amy and Marley are still in shock. Blaine is tearing up)

Blaine: What? No!

Will: Blaine, please sit down and listen.

(Blaine sits, crying into Sam's shoulder)

Tomorrow, all the graduates, Brittany and Rory are going to come back to Lima for the funeral. Anyone can pay their respects, and I've already been told that the Warblers, Jesse St James, Ken Tenaka and my ex-wife Terri are going to come. Finn touched so many peoples lives, and we should treat everyone who comes respectfully, for Finn. So, this week...This week is for Finn. Sing something to pay tribute to him, to honour him. He was glee clubs soul and will stay in our hearts, never to be forgotten.

(The bell rings and everyone leaves, everything going in slow motion.)

~Blaine sings the first part of Here without you by 3 Doors down, the shot simply being him walking down the corridor, to his locker and out of the school~

_Blaine: A hundred days have made me older_  
_Since the last time that I saw your face_  
_A thousand lies have made me colder_  
_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_  
_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you,_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you, _  
_And I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah._

Scene 3

~Puck steps onto the McKinley high school auditorium stage, singing the song and playing guitar, with flashbacks of him and Finn together~

_Puck:The miles just keep rollin'_  
_As the people leave their way to say hello_  
_I've heard this life is overrated_  
_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah_

_I'm here without you, _  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you,_  
_And I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you, _

_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight, its only you and me_

_Blaine:Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa)_  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa)_

_Puck:And when the last one falls_  
_When it's all said and done_  
_It gets hard but it wont take away my love, whoa, oh, oh_

_Puck and Blaine: I'm here without you,_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you, _  
_And I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you, _

_Puck:But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight, it's only you and me_

(The song ends and Puck puts his guitar on top of the grand piano before sitting down on the edge of the stage, staring out into the empty auditorium. He hears footsteps approaching)

Puck: This was our castle. We graduated in here, me and him. We brought the house down. We've won and lost so much, right where you're standing right where we are now. (He turns his head to look at Quinn, noticing that she's obviously been crying) Hey Quinn. (He beckons Quinn over)

Quinn: Hey (She sits down beside him and he puts his arm round her. She rests her head on his shoulder) I know how you feel. We made ourselves who we are here, and without him... it wouldn't be possible (She clears her throat, trying to push back the tears and stay strong). I'm still struggling to refer to him in the past tense, it just doesn't feel right. Because... because... (Quinn's composure crumbles and she starts to cry)

Puck: It's okay, I'm here for you now. I'm here. (He bites back his own tears as he kisses the top of her head)

Quinn: (Screams) it's not fair!

(Mercedes hears Quinn and runs in from the wings, hugging her tightly. The three graduates just sit there, not saying a word, just holding each other. Mike stumbles in from stage left and sees the sight, going and hugging Puck.)

Mike: (whispered) I can't believe he's gone.

(They sit, whispering words of comfort to one another, until Quinn's phone beeps. She sighs and gets up, walking over to the piano to check the text)

Quinn: It's from Santana. She says they're nearly here and sorry that they're late, but Kurt and Rachel were a mess, even more than when they watched Marley and Me! (she laughs softly, hugging her phone before putting it back in her pocket)

Mike: I love that movie!

(The group chuckle)

Kurt: (as he walks in from the wings) Not as much as I love that movie Chang!

(Rachel and Santana enter in behind him and everyone embraces each other)

Mercedes: (once everyone has broken away) I wish we didn't have to meet again like this.

Rachel: (Nearly crying) Well, that's just how it is I guess.

Quinn: At times like these (puts her arm around Santana and Rachel) We need to be together for each other.

Kurt: And anyway, it's what F- He would have wanted.

Mercedes: That's all that matters.

Scene 4

~Cuts to 'Pretend it's okay' by Little Mix, sung by Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Santana in front of the New Directions~

_Quinn: What would you do? What would you say?_  
_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_

_Santana:My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_

_Pretend it's OK_

_Tina: I remember the day when we were out all night_  
_I wish that I can get the day back and tell you it's alright_

_Mercedes: Cause we all do the same thing, we just don't realize_  
_That we're living on borrowed time_

_All: What would you do? What would you say?_  
_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
_Pretend it's OK_

_Tina: I see the light that I'm chasing_  
_A memory, but it's fading_

_Mercedes: When it's gone I'll be waiting_  
_Knowing it's too late (Quinn and Tina: knowing it's too late)_

_Santana: You chose the road that I'm walking_  
_Now it's your soul that I'm caught in_

_Quinn: And you're not hearing when I'm calling_  
_Calling your name_

_Tina: One breath, one step, one life, one heart_

_Two words, two eyes, new beginning, new start_

_Mercedes: Too neat, too narrow, too short, too bright,_

_Santana and Mercedes: I'm there with you, here by my side_

_All: What would you do? What would you say?_  
_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
_Pretend it's OK_

_Quinn: Nothing here, no one talking, knowing it's too late_  
_But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK_

_Santana:Nothing here, no one talking, nothing's gonna change_  
_But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK_

_What would you do? (Mercedes: what would you do?)_  
_What would you say? (Mercedes: what would you say?)_  
_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
_Pretend it's OK_

_What would you do? (Mercedes:what would you do?)_  
_What would you say? (Mercedes: what would you say?)_  
_How does it feel? Pretend it's OK_  
_My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_  
_Pretend it's OK_

_Quinn: What would you do?_

_Tina: What would you say?_

_All: Pretendin' it's okay_  
_Mercedes: What would you do?_

_Santana:What would you say?_

Scene 5

(At The Hudson-Hummel's household. There's a knock at the door and Burt goes to answer it, Carol too grief-stricken to get the door)

Burt: Rachel (He hugs Rachel tightly and Carol comes through the kitchen door way and hugs her tightly) Kurt (He hugs his son tightly as well, Kurt already starting to tear up) I'm so glad you're both here. Come on in.

(Kurt and Rachel follow Burt and Carol into the Living room where there are boxes upon boxes of childhood memories of Finn)

Carol: (hoarse) we were just uh, going through some of Finn's old stuff, sharing memories, looking at photos.

Rachel: Great (Kurt and Rachel sit down and begin sifting through boxes)

Kurt: Oh my god, is that Finn? (He asks, staring down at a photo of toddler Finn) What the hell is on his head?

Carol: Okay, Finn's father and I had a tendency to buy him stupid hats. It was that or the bowl haircut!

Rachel: (laughing at another photo) Oh my god, he's so cute! Burt, have you seen this? (She passes a photo of him dressed up as a pirate over to Burt)

Burt: Aye Aye Captain! And all that jazz. Carol, how could you do this to him?

Carol: (Raising her arms in surrender) What can I say? He wanted a pirate costume for Halloween and they only had the girls on so... he was quite stubborn about it.

Kurt: Who's this?

Carol: (looks down at the photo and her smile fades slightly) Oh, that's Finn and the gardener from Emerald dreams. They used to really get along, jamming to Journey in the back yard.

(Everyone falls silent, looking down at the photo sadly, Kurt and Rachel thinking of 'Don't stop believing' and Regionals, Carol thinking of everything she'd lost and Burt thinking how hard it must be for those who'd known Finn for so long to be doing this)

Rachel: (Quietly) May I be excused for a minute?

Carol: Sure Honey, you know where everything is.

(Rachel gets up and goes upstairs, heading for the bathroom. But, as she goes down the corridor, she stops. The door to Finn's old room is left slightly open and, on impulse, she steps into it, closing the door behind her. For a second, she just stands there, taking it all in. Everything was how she remembered it; the peeling cowboy wallpaper, the drums kit in the corner. Everything was there, everything except him. Rachel just stands there, tears falling from her eyes)

Scene 6

~Heaven was needing a hero by Jo Dee Messina, sung by Rachel. Starting in Finn's room~

_I came by today to see you _  
_I just had to let you know _  
_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time _  
_I'd have held you, and never let go_

(Rachel drying her eyes in the mirror in another corner of his room, touching the 'Finn' necklace around her neck)

_Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering _  
_I lie in the dark, just asking why _  
_I've always been told _  
_You won't be called home _  
_Untill it's your time_

(Onstage in the Auditorium)

_I guess heaven was needing a hero _  
_Somebody just like you _  
_Brave enough to stand up _  
_For what you believe _  
_And follow it through _  
_When I try to make it make sense in my mind _  
_The only conclusion I come to _  
_Is heaven was needing a hero _  
_Like you _

_I rember the last time I saw you _  
_Oh, you held your head up proud _  
_I laughed inside _  
_When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd _  
_Your such a part of who I am _  
_Now that part will just be void _  
_No matter how much I need you now _  
_Heaven needed you more_

(Kurt Looking and laughing at the photos with Burt and Carol as she stands by the doorway, watching them and smiling at how happy they looked, then looking down at the pictures of him that she has on his phone)

_Cause heaven was needing a hero _  
_Somebody just like you _  
_Brave enough to stand up _  
_For what you believe _  
_And follow it through _  
_When I try to make it make sense in my mind _  
_The only conclusion I come to _

(Back onstage in the auditorium)  
_Is heaven was needing a hero _  
_Like you _

_Is Heaven was needing a hero _  
_and that's ... you_

Will: Rachel, that was beautiful (Rachel turns around and sees him leaning against the wall of the auditorium)

Rachel: (wiping a tear) Thanks, I learned from the best. (Will goes up and hugs her)

Will: Well done on the Funny Girl audition, you're going to be a-

Rachel: (blurts) I don't know if I can do it.

Will: But Rac-

Rachel: (Talking very fast, freaking out) I mean, now that Finn's gone I don't know how much I can take before I lose my mind. He was always there, looking out for me, supporting me, we'd just got back together and now-

(Will puts his hands on Rachel's shoulders)

Will: Now you're going to play Fanny Bryce on Broadway, because that's exactly what Finn would want you to do.

Rachel: (crying, choked up) But I don't know if I can!

Will: Rachel Barbara Berry, believe me when I say this: You CAN. You are a star, and you will shine so brightly on that stage, that even Finn will see you and he will smile and say 'That's my girl'.

(Rachel hugs Mr Schuester tightly and he hugs her back, biting his lip so he doesn't cry)

Will: Right, everyone's going to come in here and do some story-telling. Do you want to join us or-

Rachel: (nods) I want to.

Will: Okay then, but if you feel like you need to go, then go.

Rachel: This is story-telling Mr Schuester, it's not like Potty Training, I'm not going to pee myself!

Will: I know but-

Rachel: I was joking Mr Schue, don't worry. (Rachel smiles and everyone starts coming in, talking quietly in small groups. Rachel links arms with Kurt and sits down)

Will: Okay, all of us are here so-

Brittany: (Enters from the wings) Not... all of us!

Santana and Sam: Britt! (They run up to hug her but both stop. Sam gestures for Santana to hug her first, then Sam does)

Rory: Yeah, you can't get rid of the Irishman over here! (Sugar runs up and kisses Rory on the cheek.)

Sugar: Welcome home

Rory: I never left

(Matt Rutherford then enters and Mike goes up and gives him a hug, then they chat quietly)

(Everyone sits down)

Will: Okay, so... who has a story to tell?

Artie: I'll start. But first, I wanna make an announcement. Uh... well, I was wondering if- with everyones permission- I could make a tribute video to Finn, where each of you would say what Finn meant to you.

Will: That sounds great Artie

Santana: I think it's an awesome idea wheels

Artie: Thanks guys. So, my story. It was a hot September morning, and I was casually locked in a porta-potty. The jocks were gonna flip it, but Finn had my back and got me out of there.

Puck: Yeah, I'm sorry about that dude. I was a douche back then, but I'd like to think I've changed a bit.

Artie: Trust me, you have.

Quinn: I've got something to confess, that I haven't ever told anyone.

(Everyone turns to Quinn who's looking down at her hands)

Quinn: When I was lying to Finn about the baby being his in Sophmore Year, he was thinking of baby names. And Finn... wanted to name the baby Drizzle.

Puck: Oh. My. God.

Sam: (laughing along with everyone else) Really? No way!

Kitty: Right, everyone raise their right hand.

Santana: RIGHT hand, Britt.

Brittany: (to herself) again!

(Everyone laughs)

Kitty: Okay, repeat after me. I solemnly swear in the name of all that is good.

(Everyone repeats at their own messed up pace)

That I will never, ever

(Everyone repeats)

Be so horrible as to name any baby 'Drizzle'

(Everyone says through their laughter)

Kurt: (To Quinn) Seriously, did he hate your kid?

Quinn: Probably!

Sam: Guys, do you remember when Finn walked down the hall in his tidey wideys for Rocky Horror!

(The room is roaring with laughter)

Santana: And when he broke Rachel's beak!

(Laughter)

Rachel: Nose Santana, my NOSE!

Mercedes: Hey Rach, do you remember what he said to Jesse at Junior prom?

Rachel: Oh yeah!

Mercedes: Hey Jesse, what's your order? Scrambled Eggs?

Mercedes and Rachel: I mean, I know you usually like them served on peoples heads!

(The two girls roar with laughter)

Artie: And remember in Gaga week when he made a dress and looked like a bright red shower curtain!

Tina: Remember his mask?

Santana: Oh my god, the mask. The mask was too much.

Mike: Do you guys remember how hyper he was after he took those Vitamin D tablets that Mrs Schuester gave hi-

Will: we don't need to talk about that!

Rory: My favourite thing about him was how supporting he was of everyone, how he stood up for everyone.

Kitty: Okay, not trying to be rude, but I seriously have no idea what you just said.

Kurt: ANYWAY, my favourite thing about him was how open he was to everyone, he respected everyone equally.

Blaine: He never held a grudge, he was always so... forgiving and accepting.

Quinn: And he never gave up. He was fearless and tenacious and just... Finn. (She starts to cry silently)

Brittany: I think we need to all talk about the best thing about Finn... his killer dance moves!

Quinn: (chuckling) oh my god, they were awful!

Jake: To be honest, I'm so glad I missed them.

Puck: Seriously dude, you should be.

Rachel: How did Jesse describe it? Oh yeah, like a zombie who needs to poop.

(Everyone laughs)

Marley: You know what I loved most about Finn? (Everyone looks at her) I loved how inspiring he was. He never backed down and kept fighting until the end. He was... (she trails off and starts crying softly so Jake hugs her tightly)

Ryder: Finn was always looking out for me. He helped me get through the day. He made me feel safe and like I was worth something.

Rachel: (nodding) I agree. He made me feel special, loved.

Sam: He was a true hero, better than Superman and Spiderman and all that crap.

Ryder: (scoffs) 'course he was, he was the almighty Treble Clef, uniter of glee clubs! Duh!

(Everyone laughs and their speech becomes muffled as the camera fades out on them laughing)

Scene 7

~Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, sung by Kurt and Blaine at Kurt's house~

_Kurt:I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Kurt and Blaine: Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Blaine (to Kurt): Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_

(Blaine goes to sleep and Kurt is sitting on the chair, looking down at him fondly)

_Kurt:Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

(Kurt sits there for a few more seconds and then gets up, slips on his slippers and slips out the door and into the corridor to Finn's bedroom. He stands there, staring through the crack)

Burt: There's nothing you could have done (Kurt whips his head around to see Burt in his dressing gown standing behind him. He puts his hand on Kurt's back) I've thought about it to, but we were never to have known.

Kurt: I know but, just thinking about how... we never asked, we never knew that he was... doing that behind our backs. And that he was probably crying for help on the inside, but we didn't hear it over the sound of our own problems.

Burt: But how were we ever to know? He never showed any signs. He was just... Finn. Kurt, don't beat yourself up about it. Remember him how he was, don't ponder on how he turned out to be in the end. You didn't cause any of this. I know it's hard to accept. (Pause) this is what I was like when your mum died. I'd get into bed and imagine that she was there, even though I know she wasn't. I thought it was my fault, and I got so down thinking about it. Don't be like me. I never had someone to tell it like it is, so I'm giving that to you now. You're not to blame, you could never have stopped it. Just know that you've got a whole bunch of people who understand and will be there for you always.

(Kurt runs up and hugs Burt, crying into him)

Kurt: I love you Dad

Burt: (tearing up) I love you too Kurt. Now (breaks away from the hug) go back to bed, okay? I'll see you in the mornin'

Kurt: Night dad

Burt: Night Kurt.

(Kurt climbs into bed)

~Kurt finishes the song A-Cappella~

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

(Kurt turns off the bedside table light and settles down to go to sleep)

Scene 8

~This film has the song Come home by One Republic feat. Sara Bareilless sung by Jake and Marley in the background~

Artie: What Finn meant to me, Take one and... action

_Jake: Hello world_  
_Hope you're listening_  
_Forgive me if I'm young_  
_For speaking out of turn_  
_There's someone I've been missing_  
_So I say to you.._

_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known_  
_So come home_  
_Oh_

_Marley:I get lost in the beauty_  
_Of everything I see_  
_The world ain't half as bad_  
_As they paint it to be_  
_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_  
_Until then..._

_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known_  
_Ever known_  
_So come home_  
_Oh_

_Jake and Marley:Everything I can't be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that's why I need you here_  
_Everything I can't be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that's why I need you here_  
_So hear this now..._

_Marley:Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_Jake: For so long_  
_Marley: For so long_  
_Jake:Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_Marley and Jake: The fight for you is all I've ever known_  
_Jake: Ever known_  
_So come home_  
_Come home __(Marley: Come home, come home, 'cause i've been waiting for you)_

(The video script)

Artie: (shown him talking to each person individually in a little room with two chairs. The camera flicks from interview to interview as he speaks) So, who was Finn to you?

Jake: Finn means...

Puck: Another brother, a best friend...

Mercedes: Someone to rely on and lean on when times get tough...

Kitty: A role model...

Ryder: Someone who cared enough to help me when I needed him, someone to look up to...

Marley: Inspiration...

Rory: A guardian angel! Haha...

Sugar: He was a friend...

Joe: A leader...

Unique: A leader...

Coach Beiste: A leader...

Santana: A goofball who got it wrong sometimes, but got it right. I guess he was a friend...

Jesse: Someone I loved to hate...

Sue: Although he did make me consider getting therapy after his horrendous excuse for a cheerios audition, I can admit that he was a nice guy who seemed to be there for others, unless he was chucking them out of the closet-

Amy: I never really knew him, but it seems like he's a legend at this school. Someone to look up to, so I guess that says it all really.

Brittany: He was my friend, a giant friend...

Sam: He was a friend

Tina: A friend

Artie: A friend

Marley: A friend

Ryder: A friend

Rory: A friend

Matt: A great, slightly messed up friend

Santana: Yeah, I guess he was a friend

Quinn: Someone who helped me onto the right path, and supported me even when I didn't treat him with the same amount of love that I should have

Blaine: He was a friend, definitely

Mike: An inspiration, a friend, a leader, he blew my mind...

Tina: He is what made glee glee.

Mercedes: And without him-

Kurt: Life will never be the same. He was my brother, and a friend, and someone who made life a little easier.

Will: I'd like to say he's a friend, as weird as it sounds. I saw so much of myself in him, except he was better. He was one of the reasons I got up to go to work each morning.

Ken Tenaka: He made me see life differently.

Terri: He was a sweet boy.

Principal Figgins: Finn Hudson was an asset to McKinley High School.

Quinn: He made every day manageable. And I loved him for it.

Rachel: Finn was everything, nothing less. He was my knight in shining armour. A hero. (starts to cry) and I love him so much.

Scene 9

(In the Auditorium. Blaine, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Sam, Amy, Ryder, Marley, Jake, Unique and Kitty sat in the chairs, looking up at Mr Schuester, Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Mike and Matt onstage in red shirts, converse shoes and jeans)

Will: New Directions, this is how it all started. We wanted to show you as our ultimate tribute to Finn, how he made glee club. So sit, listen and enjoy. (looking up to the ceiling, says to himself) This ones for you buddy.

_Will: Just a small town girl_  
_Livin' in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Rachel: Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in South Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Puck:A singer in a smokey room_

_Santana: The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_Quinn and Kurt: For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Tina and Artie: Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_

_Mercedes: Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Matt and Santana: Streetlight, people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Brittany and Mike: Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Rachel: Workin' hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Puck: Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_  
_Just one more time_

_Quinn:Some will win, some will lose_  
_Some are born to sing the blues_

_Kurt: And now the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Mercedes: Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Will: Streetlight, people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to that feelin'_  
_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to that feelin'_  
_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

Scene 9

(The door to the funeral opens and the churches bells ring out three times as the scene fades to black)


	4. 5x03 Part 2

**Hey everyone, here's the second part of episode 3x05. Thank you so much for reading; this was so difficult for me to write. Please listen to the songs from these two episodes in particular, they're beautiful and really sum up this tragic time. The best one from the last chapter is Heaven was needing a hero, and from this chapter I recommend You will never be forgotten or wind beneath my wings. Thanks again and also, check out my sister (gleeproject145) and her Warbler/New Directions stories: One true love and OTLBTS for drama, laughs and totally awesomeness!**

* * *

Scene 1

(The room is decorated with flowers. There is the coffin at the front and a table on the side, with Finn's drumsticks, his letterman jacket, musical notes, a football and other important objects. There is a large screen on the wall showing the short film: What Finn meant to me. Will is sitting at the front and turns around to see all the glee clubbers coming in. He stands up and comes towards them with Burt and Carol)

Burt: Hey guys, glad you could all make it.

Carol: Thank you for coming, I know this is hard for all of you. (Her gaze falls on Rachel and Kurt, directing the last part of the comment to them)

Rachel: (Sad smile) We wouldn't miss it for anything.

Will: You guys are over here, come on. (Will shows the group to their block of seats)

Lauren: Yo, Puckerman.

Puck: (Puck turns around and says sadly) Sup Lauren.

Lauren: Why the long face?

Puck: oh nothing much, just that my best friend died! Why are you here anyway? You never talked to Finn.

Lauren: The guy was alright and I thought I'd pay my respects as a former glee loser.

Puck: Oh right, it''s nice to see you then.

(He awkwardly waves at her and then goes to sit next to Sam who is next to Blaine)

Sebastian: Hi Blaine. (Blaine sees him and the Warblers and stands up, smiling slightly)

Blaine: Sebastian! Hey, thanks for coming, all of you.

Wes: No problems, Finn was a great guy and we just wanted to say goodbye.

David: And thank you, for helping to make the Warblers who we are.

Blaine: What do you mean?

Thad: We mean that if he didn't help you guys beat us at Regionals, we wouldn't be who we are.

Nick: Yeah, we'd be the National champions kicking your sorry asses!

(Blaine laughs and hugs Nick)

Blaine: Thanks guys, I'm really glad you're here.

Jeff: (Places a hand on Blaine's shoulder) Glad to be here man.

(Blaine sits down and the Warblers sit in the row behind him. He looks at Kurt who sits on his other side and puts his hand on his and squeezes it. They look at each other and smile)

**glee**

Scene 2

(Will is looking in the mirror in his suit, brushing it down. Suddenly, he stops. He clears his throat and starts rehearsing the speech to the mirror)

Will: Finn Hudson was... no. Finn. He was a... uh... I've known Finn for five years, and during that time...

Emma (standing, leaning on the door frame): Will?

Will: (Will turns around and sees Emma standing at the door before turning back to look down at a picture of him and Finn together on his graduation day) I can't get one word out. What can you say to mourn someone you're not ready to forget?

Emma: If I were you (walks towards him) I'd just talk from your heart and be honest. You don't need to let him go, you just need to say how you feel.

Will: (pauses) you always know what to say, thank you.

Emma: Good luck honey (she kisses him and leaves and he watches her go. He then looks back at himself in the mirror and then down at the photo in his hand)

~Heaven got another angel sung by Will Schuester as he prepares to make his speech~

_The roses aren't as pretty _

_The sun isn't quite as high _

_The birds don't sing as sweet of a lullaby _

_The stars seem a little bit faded_

_The clouds just a little more gray _

_And it feels like things won't ever be the same _

_ Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind _

_Heaven got a little better the day it took you away from me_

_ I'm missing you tonight I'll see you again sometim__e_

_ For now I'll close my eyes and dream of heaven tonight _

_The beaches aren't as lovely _

_The sky isn't quite as blue _

_Still, they're sweetened by the memory of you_

_ The rain is a little bit colder _

_The fire is never quite as warm _

_Still, it seems that heaven isn't all that far_

(He turns off the light and closes the door)

Scene 3

Tina: Hey Everyone, we are the old, and new girls from the New Directions and today, we want to sing a song to Finn so please, sit back, relax and just... remember. Remember how Finn touched us all.

~You will never be forgotten, covered by the former and current New Directions girls. As they sing, there are flashbacks of Finn~

_Rachel: I'll always see your face_  
_The corner of your smile_  
_And all the little things that no one will ever know_

_Marley: Like it was yesterday, won't ever fade away_  
_Goodbye is just a word that I will never say_

_Kitty: You will never be forgotten_  
_A million days could pass us by_  
_But what is time but just a dream_

_Brittany and Sugar: Oh I still feel you here with me_  
_You're more than a memory_  
_Oh you will never be forgotten_

_Santana: I can't hold your hand_  
_Or look into your eyes_

_Tina: And when I talk to you_  
_It just echoes in my mind_

_Quinn:But If hearts are made of dust_  
_And if we fell from the stars_  
_I look up tonight and know just where you are_

_Amanda:You will never be forgotten_  
_A million days could pass us by_  
_But what is time but just a dream_

_Amy: Oh I still feel you here with me_  
_You're more than a memory_  
_Oh you will never be forgotten_

_Mercedes: And the world just keeps on going_  
_It has no way of knowing_  
_That you're gone_

_All: (with Unique doing ad lib over the top)You will never be forgotten_  
_A million days could pass us by_  
_But what is time but just a dream_  
_Oh I still feel you here with me_  
_You're more than a memory_  
_Oh you will never be forgotten_

(everyone claps and Quinn wipes a tear from her eye. Will gets up from his seat and claps as he walks towards the girls)

Will: Ladies and gentleman, the New Directions.

(there is more clapping as the girls sit down again, tearfully)

And now, it's my turn. Uh... okay (he gets to the podium and lays his notes and a picture of Finn on the table before clicking the pause button on the screen. It shows Finn and the glee club after they won Nationals) When I first met Finn, he was just the dopey quater-back who sat in the back row in Spanish, throwing paper aeroplanes at the back of Puck's head and giving the eye to Quinn whenever he had the chance. (Quinn smiles and looks at Puck who beams back).But when he sang, I really saw him come into his own, and be himself. When Finn sang, he meant every word, and was singing for everyone who was onstage with him. He was a leader, and a champion. He never had it easy, but fought and fought, right until the end. (His voice breaks) He would have been a great teacher. I've said it once and I'll say it again, he showed me how to be a man. I may have taught him song lyrics and Spanish vocabulary, but he taught me that when you believe, anything is possible. (he coughs). The first time I heard Finn sing was in his sophmore year. I was putting up a glee sign up sheet in the locker room and he was in the shower, dancing around and singing 'Can't fight this feeling'. And I'm so glad I did. Not that I saw him half naked, that's weird. But hearing him sing with such... passion, conviction, it reminded me why I was starting glee. It was for people who wanted to express themselves, who were special. Finn said once that it was all about the music, and he was right. This funeral isn't to talk about Finn's tragic passing, it's to remember the goofy, strong-willed, amazing person that Finn was, through words and music. So this songs for you buddy.

~Can't fight this feeling, sung by Will Schuester~

_I cant fight this feeling any longer_  
_And yet Im still afraid to let it flow_  
_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander_  
_Im keeping you in sight_  
_Youre a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winters night_  
_And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars_  
_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_  
_  
_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

(Everyone claps and Will covers his eyes with his hand before sitting down next to Emma and Shannon.)

(Whispered) thank you.

Scene 3

(Carol stands behind the podium and takes a deep breath in, breathing out a shaky breath)

Carol: Finn never had it easy. From the moment my life was at his lowest, he always felt like he had something to prove, like he had to show everyone that he was more than just the guy with a dead dad. He wanted to show that he was special. (Starts to cry) but he never had to show me. He was always a hero to me. And sure, he may not have been the smartest kid in school and made some mistakes, but to me, what matters is that he meant so much to everyone in this room, and loved life. (Sobbing) I love you Finn Hudson, my little boy. And I will always love you. At least you're with your father now. Heaven's gonna love you.

(Burt stands up and walks over to the podium, wrapping Carol up in a tight hug. She kisses him and then takes her seat. Burt clears his throat and begins)

Burt: Finn. Finn was what I wanted in a son when I first found out my wife was going to have a boy. Tall, athletic, kinda dumb but strong in his pursuit to be a the best he could be. Then I had Kurt, which was exactly the opposite. (Everyone laughs) But I loved him all the same. When I met Finn, I knew he was a great guy, what I thought I'd been looking for all the time. But he was like a hero, to all of us, and that's why I'm here dissing my own son. Because neither of them was better or worse, they treated each other as eequals, even though they were two sides of the spectrum. I'm gonna keep this short: Finn, if your listenin', I love ya. And you'll always have a place in my heart. Look out for Kurt, would ya? I don't want to have to see his credit card bill ever again. Thanks. (everyone laughs and then claps as Artie wheels down the aisle and smiles at Becky as he passes her)

Artie: Finn was my friend. And a great one to. He put others before himself all the time; he got kicked off the Football team when trying to get me to play (Camera falls on coach beiste), he helped us win nine show choir titles in one way or another, and never stopped believing in the glee club, even after he graduated. And if that doesn't oppitimise a selfless human being, I don't know what , someone told me that me and my chair were the glue of glee (he glances over at Rory) but they were wrong. Finn was. And even though he's no longer with us in the flesh, he'll keep us all together with his spirit, his positivity and his enthusiasm for music. He was always there for me, no, he was always there for ALL of us, and always will be. So thank you for listening, and this is for Finn from all the new direction guys, old and new.

_Jake: Always you will be part of me_

_And I will forever feel your strength_

_When I need it most _

_Ryder (Jake harmonising): You're gone now, gone but not forgotten_

_I can't say this to your face_

_But I know you hear_

_Sam: I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again _

_Puck: (Jake harmonising)When I'm lost, when I'm missing you like crazy_

_I tell myself I'm so blessed_

_To have had you in my life, my life _

_Blaine: I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again _

_Joe: When I had the time to tell you_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_Artie: When the words I should have said_

_Would come to haunt me_

_Mike: In my darkest hour I tell myself_

_I'll see you again _

_Rory: I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_Kurt: I feel you walk beside me_

_I will see you again_

_(Puck: Someday I'll see you)_

_All: I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I will see you again_

_Joe: I will see you again_

_Kurt: I'll see you again_

_Sam: I miss you like crazy_

_Ryder: You're gone but not forgotten_

_Artie: I'll never forget you_

_Jake:Someday I'll see you again_

_Sam: I feel you walk beside me_

_Rory:Never leave you, _

_Kurt: yeah_

_Puck: Gone but not forgotten_

_Artie: I feel you by my side_

_All:No this is not goodbye x 3_

_(Everyone claps and the boys all return to their places. Quinn walks up to the podium and begins her speech)_

Quinn: About four years ago, I did something I never thought I'd do: I joined the sad little club that was glee. We don't need to talk about my motives for joining, that's not important rigth now. But what I do have to admit is that the time I spent in glee club was the time of my life. And time is something that always makes you wonder: What if? What if Finn was still alive, would he say that he loved glee club? Probably. He made me love glee club to. He was the heart and soul of it and no matter where I go or what I do, I'll remember those days spent with those people. I'll remember how time has helped me, but how it leaves me with the question 'what if' hanging over my head. Last year, I came to a near-death experience, but thank god I survived. But Finn wasn't so lucky. And I don't know why I'm here and he's not, because if there's anything right in the world, it would make sure he lived, because he deserves to be here more than I do. (She starts to cry) So what if? What if I had five more minutes with Finn? What would I say? If I had five more minutes with Finn Hudson, I'd tell him how much he means to me, and how much he changed me for the better. Because I wouldn't be the person I am today without him.

(Everyone claps and Puck stands up and gives her a huge hug, leading her back to her seat. Santana looks nervously at Brittany and o sit either side of her)

Rachel: You can do this Santana, go on.

Brittany: (whispered in Santana's ear) I believe in you.

(Santana stands up and slowly walks to the podium, seeing people looking at her. When she reaches the podium, she takes the mic off it's stand and goes to stand in the centre of the stage)

Santana: (voice hoarse) I have a lot of regrets in my life. (she coughs) I regret... never telling Blaine that bow ties were never a thing (Blaine's mouth drops open and he shakes his head, in the background Nick and Jeff are sniggering) or telling trouty mouth to find a surgeon who does mouth reductions and sends him there stat. (Sam covers his mouth, laughing and crying at the same time) But what I regret most, is that the last thing I said to him was an insult about his new found love of cardigans to make him look like Mr Schue 2.0, before skulking off to my room to have a nap. I never said goodbye when he left for Lima to go to Vancouver. I never told him how much he meant to me. And I never told him that he looked like a gay version of woody from toy story when he did that stupid half-smirk of his, which is OBVIOUSLY what I regret the most.

(Everyone laughs)

Nah, I'm kidding. I'm not going to lie, I have a lot of regrets. But there is something I'm happy about: That was his first, and that that meant so much to him. And that I got to slap him around the face. That was fun.

(Everyone laughs again)

I will always have a part of him, and he will always have one of me.

_~My immortal by Evanescene, sung by Santana~_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me..._

(Everyone claps and Puck stands up and gives Santana a hug. She gives him the microphone and he stands where she stood)

Puck: uh... Finn. Finn was my best friend. And sure, we had some good times, like when we became legends at collage parties or won a national championship in glee or a state championship in football, we had some bad times when i KINDA in sophmore year or when we had our fights- with or without wheelchairs- and we had some ugly moments, like when we put on make up and pranced around pretending to be 'kiss'. But we always pulled through. And, like Mr Schue said, I knew he was gonna be an awesome teacher. So, here's another song for Finn, sing along if you know the words.

~Acoustic cover of Lenard Cohen's Hallelujah sung by Puck~

_Baby I have been here before_  
_I know this room, I've walked this floor_  
_I used to live alone before I knew you._  
_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_Love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know_  
_What's really going on below_  
_But now you never show it to me, do you?_  
_And remember when I moved in you_  
_The holy dove was moving too_  
_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_  
_But all I've ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_  
_It's not a cry you can hear at night_  
_It's not somebody who has seen the light_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much_  
_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_  
_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_  
_And even though it all went wrong_  
_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_  
_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_All:Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

(Puck sands his guitar up against the wall and waits until Ryder his at the front, when they handshake and pull into hug before Ryder goes and stands up by the podium)

Ryder: Hey, so... I tried to write a poem for Finn, but I just couldn't find the words. So instead, I googled it. Haha. uh... I thought this is what Finn would want everyone to know so, this is called 'When tomorrow starts without me' and also, it was kinda long so I shortened it, sorry. Okay...

When tomorrow starts without me,  
And I'm not there to see,  
If the sun should rise and find your eyes  
all filled with tears for me,

I wish so much you wouldn't cry  
The way you did today,  
While thinking of the many things,  
We didn't get to say.

I know how much you love me,  
As much as I love you,  
and each time that you think of me,  
I know you'll miss me too.

I had so much to live for,  
So much left yet to do,  
It seemed almost impossible,  
That I was leaving you.

I thought of all the yesterdays  
The good ones and the bad,  
I thought of all the love we shared,  
and all the fun we had

If I could re-live yesterday  
Just even for a while,  
I'd say good-bye and kiss you  
And maybe see you smile.

But then I fully realized,  
That this could never be,  
For emptiness and memories,  
would take the place of me.

But when I walked through heaven's gates,  
I felt so much at home  
When God looked down and smiled at me,  
From His great golden throne.

He said, "This is eternity,  
And all I've promised you."  
Today your life on earth is past,  
But here life starts anew

I promise no tomorrow,  
But today will always last,  
And since each day's the same way  
There's no longing for the past.

So when tomorrow starts without me,  
Don't think we're far apart,  
For every time you think of me,  
I'm right here, in your heart.

Thank you guys. and thank you Finn, you were always there when I needed you and I'll never forget.

(Mike stood up as he clapped and walked towards Ryder, hugging the crying boy tightly when he got there. Mike then began his speech)

Mike: I remember, in our Junior year, Mr Schue set the glee club the assignment: Acceptance. Finn asked me after that session to do a dance routine with him for his assignment. It was funny, Finn always struggled when it came to dancing; he broke Rachel's nose that same week, and Jesse described it like a zombie that needed to poop when he danced. And yeah, maybe he was right. But after we did our assignment together that week, I realised something, something that I still firmly believe now: That Finn could always dance. But he danced to a different tune: He danced to the tune of that was something none of us could do in the same way. So, when I think about it now, I have realised something: That really, Finn taught me to dance. He taught me, and Brittany, and Tina and everyone else in that little auditoium where he almost killed Rachel how to dance to a new tune: The tune... of life. And I am so thankful he did. Thank you.

(Mike left the stage and Coach Beiste replaced him at the podium)

Shannon: Finn Hudson was the quater-back of the McKinley High Titans for most of his school life. Not only was he good on the field, but he was even greater off it. He was a leader, a teacher. He taught me some self-respect, and how there is good in anything, and he taught me never to give up. And that alone made him the best quater back McKinley High has ever seen.

(Everyone claps as she leaves the stage and Marley takes a deep breath before making her way to the podium)

Marley: I have to admit, I didn't know Finn for very long. At first I knew him as a legend, then I knew him in the flesh as a teacher, and then as a friend. And standing here today, I know he was all three, and more. He was a legend in McKinley High history- glee club leader, Quarter Back, Prom King- a teacher of many things- Inspiration, Ambition, confidence- and he was a friend in many ways, to all of us. So, even though I may not have spent years of my life with him and I wish I could go back and change that, I know that we were all blessed to have him walk this earth in the first place. (Marley gets out a tissue and wipes her eyes)

This is one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, and I thought there was no better time to sing it than now.

(Unique joins her onstage and takes her hand)

~In the arms of the angel, sung by Marley Rose and Wade/Unique Adams~

_Marley: Spend all your time waiting_  
_for that second chance_  
_for a break that would make it okay_  
_there's always some reason_  
_to feel not good enough_  
_and it's hard at the end of the day_  
_I'll find some peace tonight_

_in the arms of the angel_  
_fly away from here_  
_from this dark cold hotel room_  
_and the endlessness that you fear_  
_you are pulled from the wreckage_  
_of your silent reverie_  
_you're in the arms of the angel_  
_may you find some comfort here_

_Unique: so tired of the straight line_  
_and everywhere you turn_  
_there's vultures and thieves at your back_  
_and the storm keeps on twisting_  
_you keep on building the lies_  
_that you make up for all that you lack_  
_it don't make no difference_

_in the arms of the angel_  
_fly away from here_  
_from this dark cold hotel room_  
_and the endlessness that you fear_  
_you are pulled from the wreckage_  
_of your silent reverie_

_Marley: in the arms of the angel_  
_may you find some comfort here_

_Marley and Unique:you're in the arms of the angel_  
_may you find some comfort here_

__(The two girls sit down and Kurt goes up to the podium, scanning the crowd. Then his gaze falls on Burt who gives him a simple nod as if to say 'you can do this'. and that's enough)

Kurt: It's strange how one person can change your life forever. If I hadn't have met Finn, I'd be one down on my list of past crushes, I'd never have had the torchers and advantages of nod, I'd never have the confidence I do now and I wouldn't have a friend to rely on. He's helped me and so many people in this room so much and it breaks at never got to fufill his dreams of being a teacher so he couldn't inspire even more people and touch their lives. And even though he had setbacks along the way, his life ended by training to do something he loved, which I guess is all that matters.

~The wind beneath my wings sung by Bett Midler, performed by Kurt~

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_  
_to never have sunlight on your face._  
_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._  
_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_  
_while you were the one with all the strength._  
_A beautiful face without a name for so long._  
_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_  
_and everything I would like to be?_  
_I can fly higher than an eagle,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_  
_but I've got it all here in my heart._  
_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._  
_I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_  
_You're everything I wish I could be._  
_I could fly higher than an eagle,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_  
_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._  
_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings._  
_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._  
_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._  
_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._  
_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_  
_so high I almost touch the sky._  
_Thank you, thank you,_  
_thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

(Blaine stands up in tears and walks to the stage, hugging Kurt tightly)

Blaine: that was beautiful.

Kurt: Thank you.

(Kurt steps off the stage and goes back to his seat and Blaine dries his eyes and pulls himself together)

Blaine: Finn and I didn't start off well at all. When we first met, I was the competition who was stealing away his brother. Turns out, could definitely call him a friend. And a leader. And so many other things that have been said before. And I am so I always wanted to be someone like Finn, and being his friend is kinda surreal for that reason, and that it began as a hate into something more, acceptance, like, confidence in one another, and then love. And for that, I can't thank him enough. I'll treasure you in my heart always Finn, always.

(Sam comes onstage and taps him on the back and they hug.)

Sam: I've never been good with words, so I'll just come out with it. Finn was mone of my best friends, and eventhough we fought and things weren't always ea I wouldn't change him for anything. Because just knowing him, singing withat was enough.

(Sam invites Puck and Artie onstage)

~Stars by Mark Owen, sung by Sam, Puck and Artie with Ryder~

_Sam: Gonna build a rocket_  
_Anytime you want it_  
_Paint it pretty colours_  
_Gonna light it up and take us to the moon_  
_That's what I'm gonna do_  
_That's what I'm gonna_

_Artie: Save up all the papers_  
_Gonna need litter_  
_Maybe take a minute_  
_To get in my head directions all the way_  
_You want to get away_  
_I'm taking you_

_Puck: Through the eyes of the black hole_  
_And the open doors_  
_Through the cracks in the pavement_  
_In conversation_  
_From the top of the empire_  
_To a state unknown_  
_If I say that I'm leaving_  
_Just got to hang on_

_All: 'Cause we're just stars_  
_Tryna get back to where we're from_  
_And one by one_  
_We're gonna leave this planet_  
_So don't look back_  
_'Cause you know that it's all just time_  
_When you've got nothing on your mind_  
_You made it_

_Artie: Somewhere in the future_  
_Talk about forever_  
_Take yourself a picture_  
_Waiting in the rain for a postcard from the sun_  
_The one that never comes_  
_The one that never shows_  
_The one that never, is building something_

_Ryder (from the audience) and Sam: From the top of the empire_  
_To a state unknown_  
_If I tell you I'm leaving_  
_(puts his hand in Amanda's)Just got to hang on_

_Puck, Sam and Artie: 'Cause we're just stars_  
_Tryna get back to where we're from_  
_And one by one_  
_We're gonna leave this planet_  
_So don't look back_  
_'Cause you know that it's all just time_  
_When you've got nothing on your mind_  
_You made it_

(Rachel comes onstage and stands by the podium)

_Sam:'Cause we're just stars_  
_Tryna get back to where we're from_

_Artie: And one by one_  
_We're gonna leave this planet_

_Puck:So don't look back_  
_'Cause you know that it's all just time_

_Ryder:When you've got nothing on your mind_  
_You made it_

(The boys leave the stage and Puck passes Rachel his microphone)

Rachel: Thanks guys (Sam salutes to her as he sits back down and Rachel chuckles. She gets out her notecards on pink paper, takes a breath and begins.) As many of you know, I love stars. From the age I knew what a metaphor actually was, I put one after my name, to symbolise me being a star. Now those days are gone, because I found a bigger, much better star. Finn. Finn, he was a real star, not just a sparkly gold one I'd stick after my name. No, he was the biggest star. But he shone too bright and burned out too fast so heaven got jealous that Earth had him and took him away. But I guess, that's okay. Because, when we look up, we'll see him there, watching over us all.

(She removes the mic from it's stand and walks across the stage)

So now comes the hard part. Today, I'm going to sing my favourite duet that I sang with Finn, and listen closely because I mean every word of it.

~Rachel sings Faithfully by Journey, and as she performs there are flashbacks to all their key moments together as a couple~

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire _

_They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Boy_  
_You stand by me_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

_Circus life under the big top world_  
_We all need the clowns to make us laugh_  
_Through space and time_  
_Always another show_  
_Wodering where I am lost without you_  
_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_  
_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_  
_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh_  
_You stand by me!_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Faithfully_  
_I'm still yours_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_Ever yours_  
_Faithfully_

(As she finishes, everyone stands up and applauds her. She looks up)

Rachel: (Whispered to the sky) I will always love you Finn Hudson

Scene 4

(Everyone chatting after the service in the church.)

Jesse: Hey Rach, where you going?

(Rachel turns around)

Rachel: I'm just... gonna go, I need to catch my flight back to new york.

Jesse: Oh right well... I just wanted to let you know that I think you were very brave to do what you did today, and that I hope Funny girl goes well; I can't wait to see you on Opening night.

Rachel: Thank you, that means a lot. Nice to see you.

Jesse: Nice to see you to, the pleasures all mine.

(Rachel leaves and Jesse watches her leave.)

(Kurt is standing chatting with his dad and Blaine comes over)

Blaine: Hi Kurt, Burt, Carol. I just wanted to tell you how beautiful your speeches in particular were, I know it must have been hard for you.

Carol: Oh, thank you Blaine.

Burt: Yeah, thanks. Yours was great to.

Blaine: Thank you

Kurt: Um... mum, dad, I think I'm gonna head on home. Rachel and Santana are probably impatiently waiting in the car and I need to catch my flight...

Burt: That's fine Kurt, love you.

(Kurt and Burt hug)

Carol: i love you too honey

(Kurt and Carol hug)

Blaine: Love you Kurt

(Blaine and Kurt hug and kiss)

Kurt: I love you all. You are three of the most important people in my world right now, and I just...

Burt: Don't worry, you don't have to say anything. We know. Have a safe trip home, okay Kurt?

Kurt: Okay dad. I'll see you soon.

Burt: See you soon Kurt

Blaine: Bye

(Kurt leaves the building)

Jake: (sighs) My first funeral.

Puck: Don't worry dude, it's okay to cry, I'm here for you.

Jake: No, I'm not gonna cry, not in front of Marley. (looks over to Marley, Unique Kitty and Amy hugging) She needs me to be strong right now, for both of us.

Puck: Right.

Jake: (pause) Are you okay?

Puck: Been better, shockingly.

Jake: No, I mean: Are you gonna be okay?

Puck: I'll live through it I guess, just have to get on with it. There's nothing else to do really.

Jake: Yeah, just know that I'm always here for you, even if I am only your little brother.

Puck: (puts his arm around him) thanks man. Thanks.

(Kitty sees Quinn talking to Mercedes)

Kitty: Quinn! (she runs up to her and hugs her tightly, eyes bloodshot from crying)

Quinn: Hey Kitty, how you holding up?

Mercedes: I'll leave you two. (Mercedes leaves to go see Sam. The two girls don't really notice)

Kitty: Not good, I just feel horrible. I wish I'd... been nicer to him, yo know?

Quinn: I know exactly what you mean, and I feel the same. But we can't do anything now, we just need to move on and think positive.

Kitty: Right. Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you. (She hugs her again and then goes over to Marley to give her another hug, while Quinn watches and smiles before going to talk to Brittany)

Scene 5

(Rachel's in her car, in the pouring rain, crying. There's a tap on the window.)

Santana: Rachel, it's me, unlock the door.

(Rachel reluctantly unlocks it and Santana climbs in, soaked from the rain. Rather than saying anything, she just hugs Rachel tightly, the pair crying)

Rachel: (as she cries) I just can't do it. I don't know what to do anymore, nothing matters now he's gone. Everything's different.

Santana: I know, I know.

Rachel: And... and...

Santana: Shh... you don't have to say anything, I already know.

(Kurt lets himself into the car)

Kurt: Ready to go?

(the two girls pull away)

Rachel: (sniffles) Yeah, there's nothing more to say.

Santana: Let's go, I can't stay here another minute without breaking down completely.

Kurt: Rachel?

Rachel: (turns round) yeah?

Kurt: We'll get through this, together.

Rachel: I know. (pause) come on, or we're going to be late.

(Santana starts the car and they leave the car park)

~Only the good die young from Queen, sung by the new direcctions, the graduates, Jesse St James, Sebastian Smythe, Rory, Brittany and Mr Schuester~

_Tina: A hand above the water  
An angel reaching for the sky  
Is it raining in heaven -  
Do you want us to cry?_

_Marley: And everywhere the broken-hearted_  
_On every lonely avenue_  
_No-one could reach them_  
_Marley and Artie: No-one but you_

_Ryder and Jake: One by one_  
_Only the Good die young_  
_They're only flying too close to the sun_

_Kitty:And life goes on -_

_Quinn: Without you..._

_Santana: Another Tricky Situation_  
_I get to drownin' in the Blues_  
_And I find myself thinkin'_  
_Well - what would you do?_

_Rachel: Yes! - it was such an operation_  
_Forever paying every due_  
_Hell, you made a sensation_  
_You found a way through_

_Kurt:One by one_  
_Only the Good die young_  
_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_Brittany:We'll remember -_

_Rory: Forever..._

_Puck: And now the party must be over_

_Jesse: I guess we'll never understand_

_Blaine and Sam:The sense of your leaving_

_Sebastian: Was in the way it was planned..._

_Rachel:So we grace another table_

_Marley:And raise our glasses one more time_

_Mercedes: There's a face at the window_

_Unique: And i aint never, never saying goodbye..._

_Everyone: One by one_  
_Only the Good die young_  
_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_Blaine: Cryin' for nothing_

_Kurt: Cryin' for no-one_

_Rachel, Marley and Will: No-one but you (the new directions: ooooh)_

(As the music fades out, the last part of Artie's video plays)

Artie: But, no matter what we say, nothing can describe someone as special as Finn Hudson, may he rest in peace.

* * *

**R.I.P Cory Monteith x**


	5. 5x04

**Hey everyone. I'm not going to babble on for too long, but I just have 2 things:**

**1) Thank you so much for all the lovely comments for those last two chapters, it meant a lot so... cheers**

**2) I'm sorry this is late, going back to schools been a bit mental and I've struggled with adjusting. I'll try get better! Promise!**

**So here's 5x04, and the passing of Finn's death is still on everyone's mind...**

* * *

Scene 1

_Rachel sits cross-legged on her bed, surrounded by photos of Finn and his time in glee clubs, scrapbooks, photo albums and their yearbook. As she sings, she looks through them, flashing back to when key events (proposal, break-up because of Santana, winning Nationals) happened. _

_~Rachel sings a piano unplugged/acoustic version of I will wait by Mumford and Sons, harmonising with Santana and Kurt at the end~_

_Rachel: And I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of darkness  
Which we've known  
Will blow away with this new sun_

And I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down  
Know my ground

And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

So break my step  
And relent  
You forgave and I won't forget  
Know what we've seen  
And him with less  
Now in some way  
Shake the excess

But I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

So I'll be bold  
As well as strong  
And use my head alongside my heart  
So tame my flesh  
And fix my eyes  
That tethered mind free from the lies

_(Santana and Kurt stand, leaning on the door frame, harmonising with Rachel. When they begin, she looks up and sees them, calling them over to sit with her. They do as she says and hold hands, supporting each other)_

Rachel, Kurt and Santana: But I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
I'll kneel down  
Know my ground

Raise my hands  
Paint my spirit gold  
And bow my head  
Keep my heart slow

_Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_Rachel: And I will wait, I will wait for_

_All: you_

(They all laugh and clap when they finish their 3 part harmony, and Rachel wipes a tear from her eye. Kurt notices this and puts a hand on her shoulder)

Kurt: You okay?

(Santana looks down worried at Rachel, and she nods)

Rachel: You know what, I think I am. For the first time, I think I could be. I'll never forget him but he'd never want me to be feeling like this, and I (she chokes back a sob) I don't want to make him hurt more than he has already.

Kurt: And if you ever feel like you need us, we're here for you.

Rachel: (looks up, smiling) Always?

Santana (wraps her arms around Rachel): Always.

(The group laugh and engage in a group hug. The camera zooms out and the screen fades to show the title)

**glee**

Scene 2

(Will enters the choir room and everyone's talking in their huddles, Marley, Kitty and Unique by the piano, Ryder and Jake are sitting on chairs in the back, left hand corner chatting intently, Sugar and Artie are holding hands in the corner, and Joe, Tina and Blaine were on their chairs as Blaine looked over to Sam with a worried expression on his face as Sam keeps pushing him away since the funeral. Mr Schue stands by the door, takes a deep breath and then steps into the room, trying to pull off a smile. Everyone goes to their seat and Mr Schue takes the cap off his pen and scribbles the assignment on the board)

Will: Okay (He claps his hands together) This week, it's time to say what you feel, from the heart. Just be honest because, as we learned, you never know when your last chance will be.

(The bell rings and the group leave. Sam leaves quickly and Blaine jogs to catch up with him)

Blaine: Hey, Sam! (He falls into step with Sam) What's up man?

Sam: What do you think's up? (they turn the corner)

Blaine: Sorry, that wasn't the right way to phrase it. We all feel the same.

Sam: No, 'we' don't. (pause as he halts) did you know that Brittany barely even talked to me at the funeral? She just hung round Santana who just kinda... zoned her out. Santana's moved on, Britt's moved on, but I can't get over the fact that no matter where I go, no matter what I do, it just reminds me of her. And then there's Finn... (his voice trails off) I'm sorry.

Blaine: Don't be (claps him on the back) We'll get through this, together. (Sam smiles)

Scene 3

(Mike walks up the corridor in his apartment building at his uni complex and unlocks the door. He closes the door and leans on it for a moment, then walks over to his window, obviously thinking. He then fumbles around in his pockets, grabs his phone and then clicks on Tina's number. He holds it up to his ear and waits for her to answer. It goes to voicemail. When the mechanical beep sounds, he takes a deep breath)

Mike: Tina! Hi! Uh... it's Mike. I just wanted to call and tell you that... you know what? Just call me whenever you're free. I know that I'm far away and, you may not love me anymore but... please, just give me a ring. Thanks.

(Mike hangs up and throws his phone onto his pillow, and moves to sit on the corner of his bed. He puts his head in his hands.)

~Hey there Delilah by Plain white tees, sung by Mike chang~

_Hey there Delilah_  
_What's it like in New York City?_  
_I'm a thousand miles away_  
_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_  
_Yes you do_  
_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_  
_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_Don't you worry about the distance_  
_I'm right there if you get lonely_  
_Give this song another listen_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_  
_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_I know times are getting hard_  
_But just believe me, girl_  
_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_  
_We'll have it good_  
_We'll have the life we knew we would_  
_My word is good_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
_But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_  
_Our friends would all make fun of us_  
_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_  
_Delilah I can promise you_  
_That by the time we get through_  
_The world will never ever be the same_  
_And you're to blame_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me._

Scene 4

(Puck limbs the stairs and knocks on the door to Rachel, Kurt and Santana's apartment. After a moment, the door unbolts and slides open, revealing Santana. She beams when she sees him and throws her arms around him.)

Santana: Hey Puck! What are you doing here?

Puck: (matter of factly) Just came to check on two of my favourite past girlfriends and my favourite gay. (He steps in, glancing around as Santana closes the door)

Santana: Well the other two are at school but they'll be here in a bit if you wanna come back. (Holds out a bottle to him) drink?

Puck: Good thanks. (Santana nods and takes off the top, sipping it) Anyway, I have no problem spending time with someone as awesome as THE Santana Lopez, the ultimate badass of McKinley.

Santana: Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself. (She sits down on the couch, gesturing for Puck to come join her. He sits and Santana puts her head on his shoulder. He turns to look at her)

Puck: How you holding up? (Santana pauses, lips pursed, trying to generate an answer)

Santana: Been better. It's hard.

Puck: It was never gonna be easy.

Santana: I know, but just... adjusting. I've got so many regrets about it.

Puck: Same. I mean, i'm sure that knocking up his girlfriend and then cheating with his other girlfriend probably wasn't a good idea.

(Santana laughs softly, nuzzling into Puck and he kisses the top of her head. The pair hear keys jangle before Kurt and Rachel let themselves into their apartment. They run up and hug Puck when they see him)

Rachel: (voice high pitched) hi! (let's him go and looks up at him, slighty sadly) Why are you here?

Puck: Thought I'd come check up on you.

Rachel: (defensive) I don't need to be checked up, I can look after myself.

Kurt: Rachel...

Puck: No, she's right. To be honest, I just can't go back to Lima yet, still reminds me of him.

Kurt: You can stay here as long as you want Puck. (Rachel looks at him, but Kurt ignores it)

Santana: Yeah.

Puck: Thanks guys. (Punches Kurt's chest) This is why you're my bro man!

Kurt: Okay, that's enough of that. I'm fragile.

Puck: (chuckles) Sorry man.

Rachel: Well, I'm gonna go to bed.

Kurt: Me too actually, night guys.

(Puck waves them off)

Santana: You can bunk with me if you want.

Puck: It's cool, I'll just chill here tonight.

Santana: Okay, sure thing. (Kisses the top of his head) night hun

(Santana leaves before bringing back a duvet, but what she says isn't heard over the intro to She will be loved by Maroon 5)

~She will be loved sung by Puck, originally by Maroon 5. Sung as Puck, Rachel, Santana and Kurt are getting ready for bed~

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_(A-cappella)_  
_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

(Puck turns out the light)

Scene 5

(Marley is by her locker and Kitty sees her, takes a deep breath and walks up to her with purpose. When she gets there, she puts her hand on Marley's shoulder)

Kitty: Oh my god, are you okay? I know this must be really hard for you.

Marley (looks at her): No, I'm not okay. I mean, Finn was-

Kitty: No, no, no. I'm not talking about THAT.

Marley: What are you talking about then?

Kitty: (mouth drops slightly. There's a pause) Wait, you don't know?

Marley: (Confused, said slowly) Know what?

Kitty: About Jake? And Amanda?

Marley: What do you mean?

Kitty: Haven't you seen the way they look at each other? They're fooling around.

Marley: Come on Kitty-

Kitty: No, honestly. I wouldn't lie to you, I'm your best friend. Best friends don't do that.

Marley: (pauses, eyes widen, voice small) I thought he loved you.

Kitty: I know, I'm sorry I had to tell you this way, but that Amanda's a minx, and'll do anything to get what she wants. Manipulative bitch.

(Marley begins to cry and Kitty hugs her)

Don't worry, he never deserved you anyway.

Marley: I just can't believe I was so stupid, I should have known it was all lies.

(Kitty bites her lip as she realises what she's done)

~Clown by Emeli Sande, sung by Wade/Unique Adams in the choir room to the glee club. During the performance, Marley keeps watching Jake and Amanda~

_I guess it's funnier from where you're standing_  
_Cause from over here I missed the joke_  
_Clear the way for my crash landing_  
_I've done it again_  
_Another number for your notes_

_I'll be your clown_  
_Behind the glass_  
_Go 'head and laugh_  
_Cause it's funny_  
_I would too if I saw me_  
_I'll be your clown_  
_On your favourite channel_  
_My life's a circus circus_  
_Round in circles_  
_I'm selling out tonight_

_From a distance my choice is simple_  
_From a distance I can entertain_  
_So you can see me_  
_I put make-up on my face_  
_But there's no way you can feel it_  
_From so far away_

_I'll be your clown_  
_Behind the glass_  
_Go 'head and laugh_  
_Cause it's funny_  
_I would too if I saw me_  
_I'll be your clown_  
_On your favourite channel_  
_My life's a circus circus_  
_Round in circles_  
_I'm selling out tonight_

(Everyone claps including Ryder as Unique sits down. Will gets to his feet)

Will: Okay guys, that's it for today, see you later.

(Everyone gets up and leaves, but just as Jake gets out the door, Marley grabs his arm.)

Jake: Hey-

Marley: I know.

Jake: (unsure) know... what? 

Marley: You don't need to lie anymroe, stop. pretending.

Jake: Marley, you're kinda scaring me.

Marley: I know that you slept with Amanda.

Amanda: Ex-cuse me?

Marley: You know, I know we were never really friends, but you oculd at least treat Ryder with a bit of respect.

Amanda: Okay, I actually have no idea what the hell you're talking about.

Ryder: Marley, who told you that? 

Marley: I didn't need anyone to tell me something when the evidence was right there in front of me. I've seen teh way you look at each other.

Ryder: (starting to doubt, turns to Amanda) wait, is this true?

Amanda: (scoffs) Oh my god, has everyone lost their damn minds! I'd never sleep with... (glances at Jake and rolls her eyes) Him.

Jake: What's that supposed to mean?

Amanda: You're just... not my type.

Jake: (scoffs) oh... my god, Ryder, your girlfriend is a complete racist bitch.

Amanda: That's not the point, the point is that I didn't cheat. Sleeping with Jake would be a step down.

Jake: Oh... my g-

Marley: (angry) Jake, Shut up! (The three of them turn to the girl, shocked). I'm sick of all this me talk. I can't believe your lying to me!

Jake: The problem is Marley, I'm not. You're just paranoid.

Marley: Oh, am I now?

Jake: Yeah actually, you are.

Marley: Well, if you're so certain, then why would we be having this conversation?

Amanda: Because you're a scared little girl who's gullible enough to believe whatever people tell her because she's too blind to see who they really are.

Ryder: Amanda-

Amanda: Don't (mimick) 'Amanda' me Ryder Lynn.

Ryder: (scoffs) I don't know what I ever saw in you.

Marley: Look, I'm done talking about this. I'm done. (To Jake) We're done! (she storms off, her composure crumbling as she begins to cry)

Scene 5

(In the Auditorium. Blaine leads Sam come onstage from the wings)

Sam: Dude, what do you want?

Blaine: I want (he stops, turning to face Sam) you to sit down.

Sam: okay? (shrugs and sits down on the stool)

Blaine: So, I know that we're all having a hard time at the moment, but you're having the worst. Not only have you lost a best friend, but you've lost a girlfriend to.

Sam: (sighs) yeah, thanks for reminding me.

Blaine: (sighs) look, just listen, okay. I'm your friend, and I wanna make you feel better. So I'm going to play this (he grabs his guitar) and you Sam Evans, are gonna sing with me.

~As he starts playing the intro to We all fall down by Take that, covered by Blaine and Sam, Sam breaks into a smile~

_Sam: I'm better now_  
_I'm bigger than the man you made me_  
_There you go, I think I'm happy_

_Blaine: I've seen the light, cut the ties for now I'm sober_  
_There's still so much to do before I hit the ground_

_Blaine and Sam: And we all fall down out of the sky_  
_Into the basement, looking for a way back up again_  
_Yeah, we all walk up slowly up the stairs_  
_Onto the pavement, looking for the place where we belong_  
_The place where we belong_

_Blaine: I smile again_  
_I haven't smoked now for a whole day_  
_I think I've given up_

_Sam: I love that song, the one that says_  
_How I wish you were here_  
_But I'm back on the ground_  
_I can't wait another year_

_Both: Ohh, life, you can take your first steps_  
_Walk into a brick wall_  
_Try your best to stand tall, before you learn to crawl_  
_Love is never easy, only in some poetry_  
_But I'm not Oscar Wilde, I said I'm not Oscar Wilde_

_Both: And we all fall down out of the sky_  
_Into the basement, looking for a way back up again_  
_Yeah, we all walk up slowly up the stairs onto_  
_The pavement, looking for the place where we belong_  
_The place where we belong_

_Blaine: Looking for a way, looking for a way back up again_  
_And we all walk slowly up the stairs onto_  
_The pavement, looking for the place_

_Sam and Blaine: The place where we belong_

(Sam and Blaine laugh and the bell rings)

Scene 6

(There's a knock at the door in NYC and Santana gets to her feet to get it; it's Jodie)

Jodie: Hi!

Santana: Hey (they kiss) let me introduce you to everyone. You know Rachel

(Rachel waves slightly then turns back to her Funny girl Script)

Kurt,

(Kurt waves)

Kurt: Nice to meet you

Jodie: My pleasure

Santana: And this is my high school friend Puck

(Puck looks Jodie up and down and then Santana throws a pillow at him.)

Puck: Uh... ouch?

Santana: Come on, let's go.

Jodie: Nice meeting you all

(They leave and the door closes. Once they get outside, Jodie and Santana link arms and walk down the corridor)

Jodie: So... how was the funeral?

Santana: I guess it was alright seeing everyone, but it was hard.

Jodie: (nods, understandingly. pauses) Did you see Brittany?

Santana: (pauses) Yeah.

Jodie: ... Because I was talking to Brody, and he says you guys were very... close.

Santana: Look, I'm not gonna get back with Brittany. She made her choice, and so have I. I choose you.

Jodie: (smiles) that's all I need to know. (She opens the door out of the apartment block as the camera goes back to Kurt in his room)

Scene 7

(Kurt room, lying on his bed. He holds his phone up to his ear, taking long breaths. Blaine picks up on the second ring)

Blaine: Hey Sunshine!

Kurt: Hey Blaine, uh... can we talk?

Blaine: Sure, that is what phone calls are for...

Kurt: (chuckles awkwardly) sure, I guess you're right.

Blaine: I know I am.

Kurt: Look. I... um... (blurts) I'm not sure whether I want to get married yet.

(There's a pause)

Blaine: Wh-what?

Kurt: I love you Blaine, and I want to be with you, but... things are going too fast. Too much has happened, and I... I can't cope with all the stress weddings bring.

Blaine: Kurt, just because we're engaged, doesn't mean we have to get married now. I'll wait forever, just to call you mine.

Kurt: And I get that but... I'm not ready yet.

Blaine: (silence) Right. Uh, sure, if that's what you wanna do, who am I to stand in your way.

(Blaine hangs up and the beep echoes round the room)

~Set fire to the third bar by Snow Patrol, sung by Kurt, Blaine, Jodie, Santana, Sam, Brittany,Marley and Jake~

_Kurt and Blaine: I find the map and draw a straight line_  
_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_  
_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be_  
_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_Marley and Jake: I touch the place where I'd find your face_  
_My fingers in creases of distant dark places_

_Sam and Brittany: Their words mostly noises_  
_Ghosts with just voices_  
_Your words in my memory_  
_Are like music to me_

_Santana and Jodie: I'm miles from where you are,_  
_I lay down on the cold ground_  
_I_

_Sam and Brittany:I __pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

_Jodie and Santana: After I have travelled so far_  
_We'd set the fire to the third bar_  
_We'd share each other like an island_  
_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_Brittany and Sam: And dreaming, pick up from_  
_The last place we left off_  
_Your soft skin is weeping_  
_A joy you can't keep in_

_Kurt and Blaine: I'm miles from where you are,_  
_I lay down on the cold ground_  
_And I, _

_Marley and Jake: I pray that something picks me up_  
_and sets me down in your warm arms (Marley does ad lib over the top)_

_Everyone: I'm miles from where you are,_  
_I lay down on the cold ground_  
_and I, I pray that something picks me up_  
_and sets me down in your warm arms_


	6. Apology

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to apologise for not posting for what, like three weeks? I'm really sorry, I have no excuse except that I haven't been great, but oh well, life goes on. So, I'm writing this to say sorry and the next chapter IS on the way this week, but I've decided to change the day I'm gonna post on to SUNDAY, is Monday's suck and are awkward and I don't like them so deal with it. Just kidding! But seriously, Sunday's from now on, this week will be at some random time. And, it's a TRIBUTE EP! See if you can guess... xxxx**

**-Ellie xx**


	7. 5x05

**Scene 1**

(Mr Schuester stands with one foot on a stool in the auditorium, much as he did when he sang leaving on a jet plane in season 1, and starts to play his guitar)

~Our last summer by ABBA, sung by Will Schuester, Puck Pukerman, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez~

_Will: I can still recall our last summer _  
_I still see it all _  
_Walks along the seine, laughing in the rain _  
_Our last summer _  
_Memories that remain _

(Rachel walks out from the stage left wing and Mr Schue turns round, smiles and hugs her)

_Rachel: We made our way along the river _  
_And we sat down in the grass _  
_By the eiffel tower _

_(Santana comes out from stage right wing and does the same)_

_Santana: I was so happy we had met _  
_It was the age of no regret _  
_Oh yes _

_(Puck comes out from stage left wing and does the same)_

_Puck: Those crazy years, that was the time _  
_Of the flower-power _

_(Kurt does the same except from stage right wing)_

_Kurt: But underneath we had a fear of flying _  
_Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying _

_Puck:We took the chance _  
_Rachel, Will, Santana and Kurt: Like we were dancing our last dance _

(Puck plays his guitar and they all hold hands, hugging eachother round the shoulders)

_All: I can still recall our last summer _  
_I still see it all _  
_In the tourist jam, round the notre dame _  
_Our last summer _  
_Walking hand in hand _

_I can still recall our last summer _  
_I still see it all _  
_Living for the day, worries far away_  
_Our last summer _  
_Memories that remain _

**glee**

(The bell rings as Mr Schue comes in, all fired up, and pulls the cap off his pen lid. Everyone's in there seats. He scribbles 'Abba' on the whiteboard and there are some 'yes!'s in the group)

Will: Abba. One of the biggest bands of their time. They were seen as a joke, entering the Eurovision song contest in 1974, but then went on to win, champions. In their time, the had nine number one uk hits and four top ten singles in the us. So, in short, Abba rock. Now I know we're all going through a rough time at the moment, but we need to start becoming ourselves again. Which is why, we're gonna spend this week singing these songs. But we need a little help, which is why it's great that four awesome singers happen to be in Lima right here, right now. I present, all the way from NYC, Santana, Rachel, Puck and Kurt!

(The four enter from the door and everyone claps and cheers. Jake gets up and hugs his brother and Puck and Sam fist bump. Tina goes and hugs Rachel, Kurt goes over to Blaine and they hug, and everyone starts to chat excitedly)

Jake: Good to have you back buddy.

Puck: (sighs) it's good to be back.

Scene 3

(Bell rings as Kitty and Unique walk out of glee club)

Unique: I am so excited for Abba week, can't wait to get those heels on, my hair up and my dancing down

Kitty: (laughs) Right, okay, gonna stop you right there. Never, say that again.

(The pair laugh)

So, what do you say you and I do a little du-

(Sugar comes up behind them, sighing melodramatically)

Kitty: (after a moment rolls her eyes and turns to face her) Can I help you?

Sugar: Actually no, but I can help YOU. As you obviously know, I have been in and out of the glee club for some few days now

Unique: (aside) more like months

Sugar: And I've decided to make my comeback. (Squeals exciedly)

Kitty: What does this have to do with us?

Sugar: Okay, this is the best part: you can be my back-ups!

Kitty: You have seriously got to be kidding me.

Unique: Worse thing is, I don't think she is

Sugar: Eek! I knew you'd do it as you're too scared to sing a solo. Don't worry, I have GREAT stage skills.

Kitty: Woah, hold the hell up. What song?

Sugar: Well, as we're all single, I think we should sing 'Take a Chance on me'

Kitty: Okay, I'm down with that.

Unique: Wait, what about Amy and Tina; they're single too.

Sugar: Yay! More back up for me!

Kitty: Oh no no no, you misunderstand. I'm not playing second best to a tone-deaf daddies little girl who has more pairs of shoes than boyfriends, if we're gonna sing with you, we do it as a group.

Sugar: (slightly hurt) uh... okay.

Unique: We'll see you at seven, bring ice cream.

(Intro to 'Money Money Money' begins to play)

Scene 4

(In the Choir room the next day)

Will: (Talking over the music) Ladies and gentleman, here to kick off Abba week, give it up for Santana Lopez!

(Everyone cheers and Santana stands in the doorway in a slightly revealing black and red cropped top and skirt)

~Money Money Money by Abba, covered by Santana Lopez with advanced choreography, especially in the chorus. A lot of the time, she is flirting with the male members of the group, which makes the gf's (Marley) give their boyfriend's dirty looks~

_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay_  
_Ain't it sad_  
_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me_  
_That's too bad_

_Aha-ahaaa_  
_All the things I could do_  
_If I had a little money_  
_It's a rich man's world_

_A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind_  
_Ain't it sad_  
_And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me_  
_That's too bad_  
_So I must leave, I'll have to go_  
_To Las Vegas or Monaco_  
_And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same..._

_Money, money, money_  
_Must be funny_  
_In the rich man's world_  
_Money, money, money_  
_Always sunny_  
_In the rich man's world_  
_Aha-ahaaa_  
_All the things I could do_  
_If I had a little money_  
_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world_

(Everyone cheers and Santana bows slightly, smirking)

Will: Santana, that was brilliant!

Santana: Thanks Mr Schue.

Will: So who's up next?

(Marley tentatively puts up her hand)

Okay Marley, the floor is yours.

Marley: (exhales deeply)So, this is my one of my favourite ABBA songs, and I couldn't let this week go by without getting a chance to sing it.

(She smiles at Unique who gives her a thumbs-up, then starts)

~I have a dream by ABBA, sung by Marley with the New Directions, Will, Puck, Kurt, Santana and Rachel~

(A-Capella)

_Marley:I have a dream, a song to sing_  
_To help me cope with anything_  
_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_  
_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_  
_Something good in everything I see_  
_I believe in angels_  
_When I know the time is right for me_  
_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_(Music starts)_

_I have a dream, a fantasy_  
_To help me through reality_  
_And my destination makes it worth the while_  
_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

_All with Marley:I believe in angels_  
_Something good in everything I see_  
_I believe in angels_  
_When I know the time is right for me_  
_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_  
_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

_I have a dream, a song to sing_  
_To help me cope with anything_  
_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_  
_You can take the future even if you fail_  
_I believe in angels_  
_Something good in everything I see_  
_I believe in angels_  
_When I know the time is right for me_  
_I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_  
_I'll cross the stream -_

_Marley (A-Capella): I have a ... dream_

(Everyone claps and embraces her in a hug as she laughs and the bell rings)

Scene 5

(Sue sits in her office chair, back to the door. Mr Schue enters and, instinctively, she speaks up, not turning round)

Sue: Ah, William, I've been expecting you.

Will: (Taken aback) Sue, how did you kn-

Sue: I knew you were coming from a mile away buddy, the smell of your over-priced hair gel just wafted right to me, making me almost throw up... (Spins round to face him) in my shoe.

Will: Right... well. I, um, wanted to talk to you about how you are; you seemed pretty shaken up at the funeral, you were crying.

Sue: I wasn't crying Will, I was laughing at the sheer fact that you somehow squeezed Frankentein's out of preportioned body into such a tiny casket, and chuckled to myself as I thought about how in pain he would've been if he were buried alive.

Will: Sue... Finn was cremated, his body wasn't in there.

Sue: (Awkwardly purses her lips together, forming a thin line) Oh, well that's awkward then.

Will: Well, it looks like you're okay then, no need for me to waste anymore of time.

Sue: Don't you see dear Buttchin Timberlake, you already have. I now have to spend exactly 47 minutes dis-infecting my office and everything within a ten metre radius to clear away the stench of your mediocrity, in case I catch something nasty.

(Will rolls his eyes and leaves, closing the door behind him. Sue chuckles very slightly, but sadly, then looking down at a picture of Finn which is hidden in her desk drawer. She shakes her head and closes it)

Scene 6

~The winner takes it all, sung by Kurt and Rachel. Starts on the auditorium stage where they both sit on stools~

_Kurt: I don't wanna talk_  
_About things we've gone through_  
_Though it's hurting me_  
_Now it's history_

_Rachel: I've played all my cards_  
_And that's what you've done too_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_No more ace to play_

(In the choir room, which is empty. The camera flicks between the pair of them, who are both doing the same actions)

_The winner takes it all_  
_The loser's standing small_  
_Beside the victory_  
_That's her destiny_

_Rachel: I was in your arms_  
_Thinking I belonged there_  
_I figured it made sense_  
_Building me a fence_

_Kurt: Building me a home_  
_Thinking I'd be strong there_  
_But I was a fool_  
_Playing by the rules_

_Rachel:The gods may throw the dice_  
_Their minds as cold as ice_  
_And someone way down here_  
_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_  
_The loser has to fall_  
_It's simple and it's plain_  
_Why should I complain?_

_The judges will decide_  
_The likes of me abide_  
_Spectators of the show_  
_Always staying low_  
_The game is on again_  
_A lover or a friend_  
_A big thing or a small_  
_The winner takes it all_

(Walking down the empty hallway in slow motion)

_Rachel:I don't wanna talk_  
_Kurt: If it makes you feel sad_  
_Rachel: And I understand_  
_Kurt:You've come to shake my hand_

_Kurt: I apologize_  
_Rachel: If it makes you feel bad_  
_Kurt: Seeing me so tense_  
_Rachel: No self-confidence_  
_Kurt:But you see_  
_Rachel: The winner takes it all_  
_Kurt: The winner takes it all..._

_Rachel: The winner takes it_

(Kurt Alone on the stage with one single spotlight, Rachel leaning against the locker)

_Kurt: all._

(Everyone claps and the feedback from the sound system squeaks)

Sue: Kitty Wilde, my office. Now!

(Kitty stands up, clapping the pair as she leaves)

Scene 7

(The girls bathroom. Kitty is in a stall, crying. The door opens and Unique and Marley come in, chatting. They go quiet.)

Marley: (tentatively) Kitty?

(Kitty inhales a sharp breath)

Is that you?

(Kitty whimpers slightly)

Unique: What did Coach Sue wanna talk to you about?

(Silence)

Kitty?

Marley: I know what to do. (Whisper)Get down on your hands and knees.

Unique: Look hun, I love Kitty Kat and all, but I'm not gonna get down and grovel for her to talk. And this dress is new so..

Marley: Just do it!

Unique: Okay, okay! Wow, someone's on their monthly god.

(Unique gets down on all fours and Marley gets ready to climb on her back. She outstretches her leg)

Oh hell no! Get that foot away from me.

(Marley shakes her head and gets on Unique's back)

_Marley:Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_  
_You're enchained by your own sorrow_  
_In your eyes_

_(She wobbles and falls off Unique's back)_

_there is no hope for tomorrow_

(Unique lies on the floor, face pressed against the floor and staring at Kitty's shoes under the cubicle.)  
_How I hate to see you like... this_  
_There is no way you can deny it_

(She starts to get to her feet)  
_I can see that you're oh so sad,_

_so quiet_

_(They move to the cubicles on either side of Kitty's and climb on the toilet seats)_

_Chiquitita, you and I cry_  
_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_  
_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_  
_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_  
_Try once more like you did before_  
(Marley and Unique peer over the wall)_Sing a new son-_

(A complete stranger is in the toilet (Kitty left when they were standing on the loos) and the bathroom door swings shut)

Stranger: OH MY GOD YOU PERVS!

Marley: Sorry!

(They jump off the loos and quickly leave the bathroom, following Kitty who runs down the corridor)

_Unique: So the walls came tumbling down_  
_And your love's a blown out candle_  
_All is gone and it seems too hard to handle_

_Marley: Chiquitita, tell me the truth_  
_There is no way you can deny it_  
_I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

(It's pouring with rain. Kitty runs into her car and slams the drivers door shut. Someone taps her on the back; it's Unique)

Kitty: Oh my god, how did you get in my car?

Unique: (Matter of factly) You left the door open.

Kitty (aside): Damn.

Marley: Come on Kitty, what's wrong? We're your friends, you can tell us.

Kitty: Well, you know that I got called to Sue's office

~Flashback~

Kitty: You wanted to see me coach?

Sue: Aah Kitty, take a seat.

(She moves to one of the two chairs)

Not that one.

(Kitty rolls her eyes and sits on the other chair)

Sue: You know, when I appointed you as head cheerio at the beginning of the year, I did it because you were strong and fearless. However, since you joined glee, I feel as though you've... lost your fire. So I'm demoting you to the bottom of the pyramid, and Amanda will be taking your place.

Kitty: What?! This is bullcrap! Lost my fire? Who do you think you are?

Sue: Listen to me-

Kitty: NO! (Slams hands on desk) I'm done taking orders, I'm done. You here me? DONE! (Throws objects and Sue watches in shock. Kitty storms out and Sue stands up, calling after her)

~End of flashback~

Kitty: (sadly) She's taken everything. That bitch has taken everything from me.

Marley: Not EVERYTHING. You still have us, and that'll never change.

~Chiquitita sung by Marley and Unique, acoustic piano version~

_Marley:Chiquitita, you and I know_  
_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_  
_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_  
_You will have no time for grieving_

_Unique: Chiquitita, you and I cry_  
_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_  
_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_

_Unique:Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Marley: Try once more like you did before_  
_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Kitty:Try once more like I did before_

_Unique:Sing a new song, _

_All: Chiquitita_

_(The trio hug)_

Scene 8

(The cafeteria. All the glee girls sit on one table and Marley can't help looking over at the table where Jake, Ryder and the other guys sit)

Kitty: (grabs her arm) Stop it.

Marley: (blinks a few times, looking at her, shocked) Stop what?

Unique: Come on girl, we can see that you keep looking over at Jake.

Marley: (trying to deny it over the top) Pfft, what? Pfft- okay, I know. (wining) I just can't help it. We've been together for ages and now it's really hard and-

Kitty: Look, I'm gonna give you a big serving of this is how it'z gon' b. Jake cheated on you and you don't need him in your life. He's just trouble.

(The other girls nod, except Amy)

Amy: Are you sure he cheated? He seemed pretty stubborn about it.

Kitty: 'Course he was! He wanted to be playing the victim like he used to.

Tina: We told you, he's just a womanizer.

Marley: No. We're not breaking into song in the middle of the cafeteria.

Unique: (sighs) Fine.

Kitty: I gotta go, I've got cheerios.

Tina: Look, I know it's hard, but please don't hit Amanda in the face!

Unique: Yeah, I wanna be able to film it when you do and I ain't finished so,

Kitty: Fine, have it your way. As hard as it'll be. See ya later.

(The girls wave her off and Tina and Sugar leave, chatting quietly)

Marley: (Puts her head on the table) Ugh, I'm so depressed!

Unique: Don't worry girl, we'll sort it out. How about a sleepover?

Amy: Ooh! (excited) I love sleepovers!

Unique: We'll have it at yours tonight, k amy?

Amy: (as if she's trying to cover up something) No! I mean... no, we can't. My parents have relatives round and... ugh... yeah.

Unique: (taken aback) okay... Marley, would your mum mind?

Marley: Nah, she'll be cool with it. So... seven o'clock?

Unique: Sure, (to Amy) bring ice cream.

Scene 10

Will: Right, now the girls have a song they'd like to share.

(The girls all jump up and walk to the centre of the room)

Sugar: As you know, I have been bunking glee as it's super boring when you know you're the best in the room, but, I have decided to come back as you need me to help you win regionals. (aside) I know, I'm such a team player, you can thank me later.

Kitty: ANYWAY, (frustrated) hit it

~Take a chance on me sung by the New Directions girls (Sugar, Kitty, Unique, Tina, Marley and Amy). During the performance, as well as a dance in the chorus, the girls are singing to the guys and playing up the concept of the song~

_Sugar: If you change your mind,_

_Kitty: I'm the first in line_

_Unique:Honey... (spoken) I'm still free_

_Amy: (tentatively) Take a chance on me_

_Marley: If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_Tina: If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_(Music kicks in fully)_

_Unique, Sugar and Kitty: If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_

_Tina, Marley and Amy: Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_  
_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_All: Take a chance on me_  
_(Tina: That's all I ask of you honey)_  
_All: Take a chance on me_

_Tina: We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together_

_Sugar: Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_

_Marley: 'Cos you know I've got_  
_So much that I wanna do,_

_Amy: when I dream I'm alone with you_

_All:It's magic_

_Unique: You want me to leave it there,_

_Kitty: afraid of a love affair_

_All: But I think you know __That I can't let go_

_All:(A-cappella)If you change your mind, _

_(With music)I'm the first in line_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_  
_Take a chance on me!_

(Everyone bursts into applause, boys mouths wide open)

Will: (laughs) Wow guys, that was really great; a contender for Nationals even! Great job!

Santana: You know what? I'd like to take this moment to congratulate Sugar for not actually making my ears bleed quite as much as they did two years ago, meaning you didn't sound like a dying pensioner who is gagged being torchered by a fat policeman. (claps mockingly) yay.

(Kitty scoffs, trying to hold back a laugh)

(The bell rings)

Will: Great job today guys

(Rachel leaves promptly, followed by Puck)

Scene 9

(The Auditorium. Rachel sits, feet dangling over the edge of the stage, staring out into the empty space. Puck walks in from the wings)

Puck: You okay? You seemed pretty bummed out in there.

Rachel: (Without turning round) It's just... weird I guess. Seeing people in exactly the place we were two years ago. We used to feel so... safe here, ya know?

(Puck nods)

But all that's gone now. All that security just burns away, and we're left to sweep the ashes.

(Pause)

You know, I thought that coming back here, staying at the school for a week, would make me feel better. But really?It's just made me feel more lost than ever.

(Intro to SOS begins)

~S.O.S sung by Puck, Rachel, Kitty, Unique, Amanda, Ryder, Sam, Brittany, Marley, Jake, Kurt and Blaine~

_Rachel:Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_

_Puck:I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_

_Mike: Whatever happened to our love?_  
_Tina:I wish I understood_

_Amanda:It used to be so nice, _

_Ryder: it used to be so good_

_Puck and Rachel: So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_  
_S. O. S._  
_Amanda and Ryder: The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_  
_S. O. S._

_Mike and Tina: When you're gone_  
_How can I even try to go on?_

_Unique:You seem so far away though you are standing near_

_Kitty: You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_

_Blaine:I really tried to make it out_  
_Kurt: I wish I understood_

_Brittany: What happened to our love, _

_Sam: it used to be so good_

_Unique, Kitty and Ryder: So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_  
_S. O. S._  
_Brittany and Sam: The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_  
_S. O. S._

_Brittany and Sam: When you're gone_  
_Mike and Tina: How can I even try to go on?_

_Ryder and Unique:When you're gone_  
_Ryder and Kitty:Though I try how can I carry on?_

_Amanda and Ryder: When you're gone_  
_Marley and Jake: How can I even try to go on?_

_Kurt and Blaine: When you're gone_  
_Rachel and Puck: Though I try how can I carry on?_

_(Puck and Rachel lean in to each other and kiss, but Rachel pulls away and runs, tears streaming down her face__)_

Scene 10

(Puck is sitting on the side of the pavement outside the school, and Jake sees him as he leaves.)

Jake: Hey.

Puck: 'ey

(There is silence as Jake sits down next to him)

Jake: I heard.

(Puck shakes his head)

Puck: I feel like such an idiot, and a traitor. I mean, I kissed Rachel. I'd done it before, and I probably would've done it again if he was still here... but he's not. I basically just pissed on a dead guys grave.

(Jake gives Puck a questioning look)

Not literally

(The pair laugh)

So... how's you and Marley goin'?

Jake: Ah... I think we've broken up.

Puck: THINK? Why?

Jake: She thinks I cheated, but I didn't and she doesn't believe me.

Puck: Did you?

Jake: No! I'd never do that. (Sighs) It's Ryder's girlfriend, and I love Marley, I really think this is going somewhere. And Kitty's gone and screwed it up.

Puck: I never liked that girl, she reminded me of loopy Quinn... but worse.

Jake: If you don't mind, I really need some help from my big brother.

Puck: Sure buddy, we'll get through this... together.

Scene 11

_Kurt: I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore_  
_If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before_

_Santana: But I have a talent, a wonderful thing_  
_'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing_

_Rachel:I'm so grateful and proud_

_Puck: All I want is to sing it out loud_

_Puck, Kurt, Rachel and Santana: So I say_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music_

_Rachel:For giving it to me_

_Tina: Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk_

_Unique: She says I began to sing long before I could talk_

_Sam: And I've often wondered, how did it all start?_

_Blaine: Who found out that nothing can capture a heart_

_Ryder: Like a melody can?_

_Jake: Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan_

_New Directions:So I say_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music_

_Marley:For giving it to me_

_Kitty: I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair_

_Santana: I wanna sing it out to everybody_

_Rachel: What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_

_All and Mr Schuester: So I say_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music_

_Tina: For giving it to me_

(As outro fades)

Tina: (on the phone) Mike... I love you.


End file.
